A New White Light
by TriassicDragonRanger
Summary: What if instead of getting the Dragonzord coin, Conner had to get the White Tiger coin? A lost power returning along with an old enemy that the original rangers thought gone, and history catches up with a certain pink ranger. Can Conner handle what could be their hardest task yet? A parallel story to 'A New Green Ranger' TomKim Kironner
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Power Rangers is property of Saban and I in no way own the franchise.

Summary: A parallel story of 'A New Green Ranger.' What if instead of getting the Dragonzord coin, Conner had to get the White Tiger coin? A lost power returning along with an old enemy that the original rangers thought gone, and history catches up with a certain pink ranger. Can Conner handle what could be their hardest task yet?

It wasn't hard really, meeting the Dino Thunder team's attacks move for move as they trained in a little clearing just outside his house. Pushing one of Trent's attacks to the side, Dr. Oliver punched him in his side and knocked him out of the way before leaning back to dodge Conner's fist.

'Hm, they getting stronger that's for sure,' the black Dino Thunder Ranger thought as he kicking Kira in the back and caused her to fall into the red ranger, 'but they still have a ways to go.'

Crouching down, he shouldered Ethan and tossed him into Trent, the four rangers panting as their mentor turned to face them. It was all too natural to move into his old fighting stance and wait for the team to attack him. Just as the older ranger predicted, the four charged him, trying to catch him off guard, and opened themselves up to his own attack. The first attack was easy, Ethan taking the first blow in the group as the blue ranger hit the ground, Tommy grabbing a hold of his wrist and elbowing him in the back. As the blue ranger fell the white ranger moved in the two exchanging a couple of blows before Trent made the fatal mistake of leaving himself open to the older ranger's attack. Grabbing the back of his neck, Tommy kneed him in the gut and watched as Trent doubled over in pain and collapsed to the ground, this left Conner and Kira, these two moving into attack their mentor. The yellow ranger was the first to reach him oddly enough and quickly dispatched a flurry of attacks that the black ranger either dodge or blocked.

'Heh she's a lot like Kim with the way she's moving,' Tommy thought as he flipped her over his shoulder and grabbed a hold of Conner's wrist, 'and Conner's getting better every day.'

Struggling against his mentor's hold, Conner glanced at his yellow wearing friend who was getting up and gave her a nod as he shifted his body so that they could attack at the same time. The red and yellow ranger attack again, Tommy dodging with an ease that only came from years of training before knocking Kira back to the ground. Now all that was left was Conner, the red ranger staring him down as if he was assessing the team's mentor and he knew, they all knew, that they weren't going to be able to really win. That's when Tommy saw the fire in Conner's eyes, the fire that was there in every red rangers' eyes that told those fighting them they weren't to be taken lightly.

A soft wind blew through the area as they stood facing each other, both of them waiting for the other to make the first move, Conner was the one who made that mistake. He swung at his sparring partner and mentally groaned as Dr. O dodged and retaliated. Matching the younger red ranger blow for blow, Tommy couldn't help but be reminded of a younger version of Jason though Conner lacked the training that his longtime friend had. Locking the younger ranger's arm in between his arm and chest Tommy glanced over at Conner and smirked as he noticed that the fire had yet to leave his eyes. Flipping Conner over his shoulder he was surprised to see him land on his feet and break free, quickly twisting his body to go into a jump spin kick. Rolling to tackle him. This however did nothing to stop the young red ranger as he skidded to a stop and turned to attack again.

'Okay time to take the kid gloves off,' Tommy thought wiping his hands off on his workout pants.

Getting into a fighting stance, Tommy pushed off and attacked the red ranger, catching Conner off guard for a second. Getting knocked back a few feet, Conner looked down at where he was hit and then up to Tommy before getting back up and using his super speed to assist him. Rushing pass his opponent, Conner kicked of a nearby tree and twisted in midair to kick Dr. O, leaving himself open. This proved to be a fatal mistake as Tommy took a couple of steps forward and side stepped the attack before turning and punching Conner as he landed. Going in for a few more punches Tommy ended by flipping the red ranger onto the ground and placing his knee on his chest before raising his fist for the final blow. Closing his eyes, Conner waited for the hit but when none came he opened his eyes again to see Tommy smirking at him.

"And that's why you don't leave yourself open," their mentor said standing up and helping Conner back to his feet, "you guys are getting better still there's still some room to grow, but we're going to call it quits for today I have company coming over and I want to get washed up before they get here."

"Wait who's coming over Dr. O?" Ethan asked curiously.

"Some of my old teammates are coming over to visit," he replied as they headed towards his house, "and no you guys can't stay to meet them."

"Oh come on Dr. O," Conner said running over to walk next to him.

"Yeah when's the next time we're ever going to meet some of your old team?" Kira added smiling, "who's coming over anyway?"

"Jason, Kim, and Kat are coming over," the black Dino Thunder ranger replied shaking his head.

"Whoa whoa whoa hold on there," Conner said stepping in front of Tommy, "Dr. O you're telling us, me and Kira specifically, that our predecessors are coming to town and we don't get to meet them?"

"Guys I just want a normal night with my…"

"Actually I really would like to meet the original Pterodactyl," Kira pointed out making their mentor sigh.

"Come on Dr. O you have to let us meet them," Ethan pleaded, their black ranger now putting on his glasses.

"I'll admit even I'm interested in seeing them," Trent added, the other three grinning at the white ranger.

"Alright," Tommy said pinching the bridge of his nose, "you guys can come over tomorrow and meet them but tonight it only us."

"You got it Dr. O," the team said grinning as they ran off, "see you tomorrow."

The older ranger sighed and walked into his house, heading up the stairs and straight into the bathroom. He loved his new team, really he did but sometimes he needed to be reminded that his friends weren't teens but adults and it was nice that they finally had time to see them. Opening the door to his bathroom he turned on the shower and looked at the mirror next to him, checking to make sure that there wasn't any noticeable injuries. It wasn't that he was worried that the others would find out about his new place in ranger history, they were already well aware since he had multiple calls after his first time morphing again. Moreover he wanted to make sure that he look presentable when Kim showed up, he'd be lying if he said he didn't still have feelings for her, and he wanted to put the past behind them and hopefully move towards the future together.

'That is if she doesn't already have someone else in her life,' he thought to himself as he took off his shirt, 'but that's something to worry about for when they show up.'

It had been a long day for Conner and at the moment all he wanted to do was go and lay down in his bed, but knowing his friends he would be getting a text any moment from a certain singer who had an uncanny ability to know when he was about fall asleep. Just as he sat down on his bed his prediction came true as his phone buzzed and show that, instead of texting him, Kira was calling him.

"Hello?" Conner asked answering his cell phone.

"Hey red what's up?" Kira replied, Conner smiling as he shook his head.

"Not much, just figured I'd get some rest before dinner after that work out," he answered laying down.

"Yeah you took a bit more of a beating today than the rest of us didn't you?" Kira teased making Conner chuckle, "but seriously Conner you're doing great out there, even Dr. O has said you one of the strongest out of the five of us."

"And yet I still couldn't beat Trent," the red ranger pointed out, his attitude changing dramatically as memories of his fights with the white ranger resurfaced.

"Hey don't let that get you down Conner, we didn't know what to expect when the white ranger first showed up," the young yellow ranger assured him.

This lifted Conner's spirits a little bit, but he was well aware of the mental walls that were placed due to him losing to Trent when he was against them instead of with them.

"Hey what are you doing tomorrow night?" Kira asked catching him off guard.

"Huh?"

"I asked what are you doing tomorrow night," she repeated, thought the red ranger was certain that he could hear a smirk in her tone of voice now.

"Um after meeting the original rangers I don't really have any plans," the red ranger replied sitting up and sitting against the head of his bed.

"Great, you want to go see a movie afterwards, I heard that the Batman Begins was pretty good," Kira said excitedly, Conner raising an eyebrow.

"Really, I thought you weren't that big into super hero movies," Conner pointed out smirking.

"I'm not, but I know you are," came Kira's reply confusing the red ranger even more, "come on I know you want to go see it and I'm willing to go see it with you."

"Well I…"

"Conner it's time for dinner," Mrs. McKnight called out from down the stairs.

"Coming!" Conner yelled back returning his attention to his phone, "Hey sorry I got to go."

"It's cool I heard your mom," Kirs said with a laugh, "but really why don't the two of us go to the movies tomorrow, it can be whatever we want to see."

"Alright we'll head to the movies after we meet the past rangers, but I'm going to have some questions for you when we go there," he laughed as he got out of his bed.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, see you tomorrow red," the yellow ranger before hanging up.

Closing his cell phone, Conner ran his hand through his hair and tossed it on to his bed before leaving his room. It wasn't strange that Kira wanted to hang out, she was the one who normally suggested it when the group wasn't doing anything, what was strange was that she wanted it to be only the two of them. Pushing that thought to the side for now, the young red ranger walked down the stairs before stumbling a bit as a flash of a figure in white, with black armor and a coin on the chest flashed through his head. This hadn't been the first time either, and he was well aware of who that figure was, the Mighty Morphin' white ranger, but he wasn't sure why it was happening. Closing his eyes to try to stop the headache from getting worse, Conner looked down and noticed a slight white glow surrounding him.

"Okay that's new," he muttered as it died down, "going to have to talk to Dr. O about that tomorrow, hopefully it's nothing too bad."

Messagog wasn't too pleased that all of his plans to that point had been defeated by a group of teenagers, nor was he happy that he had not only lost his evil ranger but the clone of his evil ranger as well. Now he was in a situation where he needed to come up with a plan that would not only assure his victory, but would do nothing less than destroy the rangers and bring him their dino gems.

"I need a warrior that will bring the rangers to their knees, someone that will prove….most fatal to them," He hissed as he walked over to the computer, "maybe someone from Oliver's past will be helpful."

Videos of Tommy's past appeared on his computer screen and the dinosaur hybrid watched closely as he tried to find what he was looking for. All of the monsters that Tommy had faced in his past were strong, had to be in order to fight the rangers, but none of them posed a big enough threat to defeat the rangers. Finally one of the monsters that seemed to be giving the rangers some trouble caught Messagog's attention, said monster wearing gold armor with blue wings holding his own against the whole team or rangers.

"Ah yes he would be most useful," Messagog said as he tapped his claws together.

"Who would be useful master?" Elsa asked walking in.

"Ah Elsa I'm glad you're here," the dinosaur hybrid said looking back at her, "I have come up with a plan to destroy those rangers once and for all, but first I need a certain crystal we have just come across."

"A certain…Master Messagog do you mean the star shard that we managed to get a hold of recently?" Elsa asked confused.

"Most definitely, if my plan works then I will need that star shard for our new friend," he replied tapping his claws together behind his back, "that won't be a problem now will it?"

"O-of course not master, I'll be back in a moment," she muttered as she bowed before leaving the room.

"Now then while Elsa does that, I have a more…strenuous task to adhere too," Messagog muttered, "opening a time portal is never easy and I don't want to risk destroying my lab."

Turning back to the computer, Messagog moved around and moved certain things into place. After moving one last device into place, he moved over to the computer again and started to type away at the keyboard. The five devices all started to form balls of energy at their tips before electricity started to crackle in the middle of where they were all pointing. Messagog was right, it wasn't easy to open a time portal, but after watching the Time Force rangers he had been working on his own way to open a rip in time for his own purposes. This however never seemed to work in his favor as it would either explode or collapse on itself before something could come through. He was certain that this time it would work though as he had been working on calculations to avoid these issues and now it was time to put it to the test. Watching the energy starting to form, a blue ball of energy formed in the middle and from it electricity lashed out before a blue monster with gold armor appeared and it vanished.

"What's going on here?" the monster asked looking around, finally seeing Messagog standing in front of him, "and who are you?"

"Welcome Goldar, I am Messagog," he replied walking over to him, "and I have a problem that you can help me with."


	2. Chapter 2

Goldar was confused to say the least. He had just been fighting the power rangers back in Angel Grove and now he was Rita knew where in front of this dinosaur hybrid creature who was telling him that he needed his help. The gold armor wearing warrior looked around, trying his best to gain some insight as to where he was and if there was any way that he would be able to get out of there. After all his empress would not be happy that he just vanished in the middle of fighting their enemies.

"Why have you summoned me here?" Goldar asked pointing his sword at the creature in front of him.

"As I have said, there is a problem that I require your assistance with so I brought you into the future," Messagog replied in a 'respectful' manner, "like you I have ranger problem and I want you to destroy them."

"And why should I help you, they are not the ranger team that I am sworn to destroy," Goldar taunted with a laugh, "if you're having ranger issues then deal with them yourself."

This was not what Messagog was expecting. He knew that Goldar was extremely loyal to Rita Repulsa but the fact that he was refusing to destroy his team of rangers simply because they were not the team going up against Rita irked him. He had to be quick on his feet if he was going to coerce the gold and blue warrior, and the perfect idea popped to the forefront of his mind as he recalled a _very_ important fact.

"If you help me then you'll have a chance at destroy Tommy Oliver," Messagog promised walking behind him and leaning into hiss into Goldar's ear, "once and for all."

"Tommy, what is the white ranger doing here?" Goldar asked suddenly interested.

"Oh he no longer wears white, he has taken up a few colors since your team of rangers," the dinosaur hybrid explained walking back in front of him, "he is now currently the black ranger of the team who defies me."

Goldar stood there, his sword still pointed at Messagog, and mulled over what he had just learned. Tommy Oliver, the white Mighty Morphin Power Ranger and one who normally gave him trouble, was still a ranger and was now helping this new team. But if that was true then that meant that his empress had lost and Zordon was successful, that meant he had lost in combat to the rangers. This wouldn't do, he had to make sure that his empress won, and that meant he had to get back to Angel Grove to assure that he destroyed the rangers.

"I have my own rangers to deal with," Goldar said reasserting himself, "so you will send me back so I can deal with them and my empress will reign supreme."

"Hm, this is becoming most….troublesome," Messagog hissed tapping two of his claws together, "but what if I were to sweeten the deal?"

Elsa walked back into the room at this moment, doing a double take when she saw the warrior standing there. The two looked at each other and Elsa glared at him, skirting around the room until she came up to her master and held out a folded up piece of purple velvet to him.

"I have gotten what you have asked for my lord," Elsa said, keeping her eyes trained on Goldar.

"Thank you Elsa," Messagog replied as he opened up the piece of velvet.

Within the velvet, Goldar noticed, was a clear round cut gem that gleamed in the light as the dinosaur hybrid took between two of his claws.

"This Goldar is a Star Shard, a piece of meteorite that impacted the world in the time of the dinosaur that did not bond with the DNA of any of the said dinosaurs," the mastermind explained turning to face the warrior, "help me and I will allow you to use the powers that you take from the rangers here to destroy your rangers."

"Wait what?" Goldar asked confused.

"This shard has the power to take the energy of the rangers," Messagog told him with a twisted smirk, "we were waiting for the perfect time to use it against the rangers but now is as good as time as any."

This was too good to be true, and Goldar wasn't sure if he should believe the dinosaur hybrid, but if he was right then this would be more than enough to destroy not one but two teams of rangers. Not only that but he would be able to watch as he destroyed Tommy twice as well. It took him only a second before he lowered his sword, Elsa raising an eyebrow as Goldar took the Star Shard.

"Very well I'll destroy these rangers for you, but I better have your word that I can use this against the team that I am facing," Goldar ordered glaring at Messagog.

"You have my word, now then go to the city and cause some chaos, the rangers will show up in due time," Messagog promised as Goldar turned to leave.

Watching the warrior leave, Elsa couldn't help but frown as she turned to Messagog and gave him a look of confusion.

"Master you can't be serious about helping him destroy the rangers in the past," she said as Messagog walked over to his computer.

"Oh I am Elsa," Messagog replied turning on the surveillance cameras, "however I do not plan on that space witch taking over Earth, instead I will go back in time and destroy her leaving the way open for me to take over."

Tommy was sitting on his couch, a cup of coffee in one hand and the paper in the other, enjoying the quietness of the morning. His fellow past rangers had shown up when he had expected them to and they spent the last night talking and catching up, trading stories some of the more comical times of when they were rangers as well. He was happy that they were there, enjoying their company, but something was bothering him as well as he talked to him. Kim was there but it seemed that something was on her mind the entire time that they were sharing stories, and her eyes kept wandering over to a picture that he had of the Dino Thunder team after Trent had joined them. Kat, for some reason, also seemed to be keeping her eyes on the original pink ranger as if she knew what was going on in her head. The ranger of four colors wanted to talk to the original pink, try to see if he would be able to help her, but whenever he felt that he got a chance something else would come up. They had finally all decided to turn in for the night and he was almost certain that he would be able to talk to her but he knew that they three of them were more than likely tired from traveling.

'I need to remember to talk to her about that today,' the black ranger thought as he set his cup down on the table, 'or at least try to figure out a way to talk to her about that soon, I hate to think that something is wrong.'

Shaking his head, the veteran ranger went back to reading his paper when he felt something bounce off the back of his head making him frown and turn around to see who was there. There was no one standing behind him however and Tommy narrowed his eyes before turning around and reaching for his coffee again only to see that was missing now.

"What the hell," Tommy muttered looking for his cup.

He soon found it in the hands of a certain pink ranger sitting in the recliner next to the couch with a small grin gracing her feature.

"This is some good coffee," she teased taking a sip from the cup.

"Thank you," the black Dino Thunder ranger replied taking the cup from her, "you're welcomed to go get yourself a cup."

"Why Mr. Oliver I figured a good host like you would offer to get his guest a cup of coffee."

Tommy laughed, happy that it seemed to Kimberly he knew back when they were teenagers was finally coming to the surface. His laughter caused Kim to giggle as well, the two soon laughing so hard that Kim almost fell off the chair she was sitting.

"Okay okay, let me go and get you a cup of coffee," Tommy offered, standing up and walking into his kitchen.

Kim sat there in her chair, looking around the room once more as she waited for her drink to arrive. It was at this time that her eyes landed on the mantelpiece above the fireplace, two pictures sitting on the slab of stone. Standing up the original pink ranger walked over to the fireplace and looked at the two pictures, the one of the left was very familiar to her as it was a picture of the past ranger team after the martial arts tournament that Tommy, Adam, and Jason participated in after the team got their Turbo powers. Though it was the second one that caught her eyes, a picture of the new team of rangers. Tommy was in the center of the picture, to his left was a dark skinned boy wearing blue and a boy in white, to his right was a rather tall looking boy with shaggy brown hair wearing a red t-shirt, his arm wrapped around a smaller blonde haired girl wearing a yellow blouse and skinny jeans. Her hand twitched, lifting up to reach for the picture, and as she touch the glass of the frame she traced the outline of the boy in red as she felt her heart start to beat faster.

"You're running out of time Kimberly," Kat said from behind her, making the original pink ranger jump.

"Kat! You scared me," Kim gasped placing her hand over her chest.

"I can see that, but I return to my statement that you're running out of time," the second pink ranger repeated, folding her arms over her chest.

"I…I can't do it Kat, he has a family and I can't take him away from that," the mother pink replied turning away, "I had my chance and I gave it up, I don't deserve to be part of his life."

"Do you really think that's just your decision to make? What about them Kim, don't you think that they both of a say in this?"

The original pink ranger winced and looked at the ground, knowing very well that Katherine was right. She came here with a plan and every time that she had a chance to talk to Tommy she had chickened out and started to talk about something else. She hated this, having this feeling of fear was something that she had only felt once before in her life, and it was after her run as the pink ranger. Sighing, Kim sat down and shook her head wanting nothing more than to crawl into the ground and hide from her problems, again something she was hating that she was feeling.

"No it's not, but honestly Kat do you really believe that they'll forgive me for that, or ever want me in their lives for hiding this?" She asked in defeat.

"I don't know Kim, I really don't," Kat replied sitting next to her and giving her a hug, "but don't you think it would be better if they knew."

"How can I tell them that Kat, it's not like I can just walk up to them and say 'hey Tommy guess what when we were younger I got pregnant with your child, and guess what else he's the current red ranger to the team you're helping.'"

"What?"

Kim froze in place, the very voice that she did not want to hear at the moment ringing through her ears. Trembling, she looked over her shoulder and saw Tommy standing there with two cups of coffee in his hands, his eyes wide as he looked at her.

"Kim what did you just say?" He asked walking over to them.

"I…I…I…"

Jason walked down the stairs at this moment, his hair messed up as he had just woken up, and looked at his three friends, taking notice quickly that something was off. Jumping into action quickly, something that came with being a ranger, he stepped in between the two past rangers and held out his hands, placing one on Tommy's chest to stop him.

"Whoa there bro, what's going on here?" the original red ranger asked frowning.

"Don't know trying to figure that out myself," he replied looking at Kim, "what do you mean you were pregnant with my child."

"Wait what?" Jason asked turning to face Kim, "You were pregnant with Tommy's kid?"

"…Yes, it was after the space rangers save the world and we all got together to celebrate," she explained with a sigh, "when I found out I was so afraid of what you would think that I kept it to myself, only one other person outside my family knew."

"Why did you keep this to yourself Kim, I could have helped you," Tommy said pushing pass Jason and walking to her so that he was right in front of her.

"Like I just said I was afraid of what you'd think, and it's not like you were easy to get a hold of even if I wanted to tell you," Kim retorted glaring at him, "after the party you just fell off the face of the Earth, the last thing I heard about you before finding out you were a ranger again was from Kat after she called to tell me Jason went on an all red mission."

"I, we, how did you even know about the all red mission?" he asked looking at Kat.

"I may or may have not been staying with Jason at the time."

Tommy and Kim looked at their two friends, Jason rubbing the back of his neck as Kat gave them a neutral look.

"We'll talk about how that came about later for now I want to know this," Tommy said turning back to Kim, "so what I understand is that you had our child, and said child is now the red ranger of the current ranger team."

"Even when I put him up for adoption I still kept an eye on him," Kim explained, relaxing now that it seemed that Tommy was starting to calm down, "not like a stalker would but if he came up on the news I would read or watch the article, just to make sure he was okay."

"You said that someone outside of your family knew you were pregnant, who was it?"

"That would be me," Kat answered placing her hand on Kim's shoulder, "she came to me one day, in tears, and told me what happened, she was so upset about what happened and how she was going to handle it she just needed someone to talk to."

Tommy sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at Kim, then to Kat, and back to Kim. He was trying to wrap his head around what was going on here, trying to wrap his head around the idea that he was a father to the young man in red who was over here more often than not. He knew that Conner was adopted, having looked at the rangers' files after they became a team, but something else pulled at the back of his mind as he recalled something else.

"Wait a second, you had twins?"

"What, no I only had a baby boy," Kim replied frowning, "why would you think I had twins?"

"Because Conner has a twin brother, so what you're saying isn't adding up," Tommy explained raising an eyebrow.

"Look I know how many kids I had to push out of me, if I had more than one I would remember that," Kim said shaking her head, "I went to the orphanage after he was adopted so that I could get some information on the family in case I wanted to ever meet him, so I know that Conner McKnight is our son."

"It's still not adding up Kim," Jason said frowning, "I mean if he has a twin then maybe you have the wrong boy in mind."

Kim growled, literally growled, and it was Kat who had to step in before they boys said something that was going to push her over the edge. The second pink ranger knew that she was right, she had been there when Kim originally put Conner up for adoption and asked that her information be kept from him for safety reasons, reason that the people who ran the orphanage didn't understand but that she did perfectly.

"Look you two, before Kim breaks you in half, just know that I was the one she came to when she found out she was pregnant, I was there when she gave birth to and named her son, and I was there when she gave Conner up for adoption," Kat said glaring at them, "so I can attest to him being Kim's son, the fact that the McKnights had a boy that looks just like and is the same age as Conner is a one in a million chance but it's still there."

Jason looked over at Tommy, the black ranger looking like he was about fall down and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder to comfort him.

"They're right you know, just read an article about how there's a good chance that somewhere in the world there's someone who looks like us," the original red ranger said with a shrug, looking back at the girls, "Kat why don't we go get breakfast started and let these two talk."

"Coming dear," Kat said following her boyfriend out of the room.

This left the two past rangers in the living room alone, pink and white standing there wondering who was going to go first. It was finally Tommy who broke the silence, speaking what was on his mind.

"I know that you were afraid, but you could have told me," Tommy said with a sigh, "I would have been there."

"I know and that's what frightened me the most," Kim replied with tears in her eyes, "I didn't want to get in the way of your education Tommy, you had just gotten into college and I knew that you were going to do big things."

"You would have never gotten in my way," Tommy said grabbing her upper arms, "Kim nothing dealing with you would have gotten in my way."

Kim cried, harder than she had ever cried before, and clung to Tommy as he held her close to him. Stroking her hair, Tommy kissed the top of her head and let her cry as he silently did what he could to comfort her. After a few moments of crying she finally pulled away and wiped her eyes as the black ranger grabbed a nearby box of tissues and handed it to her, Kim blowing her nose and tossing the used tissue to the side.

"Thank you Tommy I needed that," she whispered, "so what do we do now?"

"I don't know beautiful we'll have to figure that out," he replied with a sigh, "I think we should tell Conner what we know first, he deserves to know."

"I…I agree, honestly this is why I wanted to come here, so that I could finally face my past and hopefully at least start some sort of relationship with my son if he will allow it."

"I think Conner would be excited to know that you're his biological mother," Tommy said with a smile, "and I'll do what I can to help Kim, I'm not letting you do this alone."

Kim smiled but frowned when she heard a beeping noise and Tommy held up his bracelet. Smirking at her, he flicked his wrist and activated his morpher for show before hitting the communication button.

"Hayley what's up?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

" _Hate to do this to you Tommy, especially when you have your friends over, but there's something here that you need to see,"_ the Dino Thunder tech advisor said.

Confused, Tommy walked over to his desk and pulled down on the jaw of the miniature t-rex, Kat and Jason walking in to see what was going on. The stairway appeared and the black ranger walked down them, his friends following him and Kat jumping when a yellow raptor nipped at her when they reached the bottom.

"Don't worry they won't hurt you," he said sitting down in his chair, "now then let's see what Hayley was talking about."

Going through the videos off all of the cameras that he and Hayley were able to hack into, he finally found what she was talking about. The other three looked over his shoulders and all their eyes widening as they saw who was attacking the town.

"T-that's impossible," Kat whispered as she took a hold of Jason's hand.

"He shouldn't even be alive," Jason growled, shaking slightly.

"Tommy please tell me that's not…"

"Sorry beautiful but it is," Tommy groaned, taking his glasses off, "somehow Messagog managed to bring Goldar here."


	3. Chapter 3

Conner had pulled his car into the parking lot for Cyberspace, his teammates climbing out of his car as Hayley ran out of the building to meet them.

"I'm glad you four are here we have a problem," Hayley said folding her arms over her chest.

"Yeah Dr. O just told us," Ethan replied shutting the car door, "we're suppose to take care of it until he shows up."

"Just be careful okay, the last thing I need is for a pissed off Tommy to rampage through the city because this guy hurt you," the owner of the café said as they gave her a nod and ran off towards where Goldar was.

As they ran down the street, the four finally spotted the past villain laughing as some Tyrannodrones terrorized nearby citizens. Seeing the four teenagers running at him, Goldar turned to face them and pointed his sword at them as they came to a halt.

"Ah you must be the power rangers," he deduced as they got into a fighting stance.

"What gave it away, the colors of our shirt?" Conner asked smirking.

"Joke all you want but once I destroy you I'll turn my attention to Tommy and finish him," the blue warrior retorted with a jab of his blade, "Tyrannodrones attack!"

"Let's do this guys," Conner ordered, the four charging forth to fight.

Jumping over the Tyrannodrones, Kira smiled and blocked their attack before punching one in the gut and knocking it back away from her. Dodging the next attack, the yellow ranger knocked the minion on to the ground and did a front flip to drop kick it in the gut before moving out of the way of another attack. As she got back on to her feet Kira turned to face the group of Tyrannodrones and took a deep breath, letting out a screech that hit the minions and knocked them back onto the ground, causing them to vanish.

"Is that all you got?" she asked before running off to help the others.

Using his armor skin, Ethan pushed the minions away with enough force to make them hit the ground. Crossing his arms in front of his he blocked a second attack and kicked the Tyrannodrone away from him before jumping and kicking it multiple times again. Seeing some more coming his way the blue ranger got back into a fighting stance and grinned as he knocked one of their attack into another minion, making the two hit each other in frustration. Tapping them in the shoulder, Ethan caught their attention before punching the two of them out, not noticing the two others behind him. A loud screech echoed through the air again, making the blue ranger cover his ears and turn around to see Kira standing there and two Tyrannodrones on the ground vanishing.

"Thanks Kira," Ethan said as they high fived each other.

"Not a problem," she said smiling before seeing more Tyrannodrones moving towards them, "but it we're not done just yet."

Trent back flipped from where he was standing, using the wall behind him to push forward and kick some of the minions before landing. Blocking one of their attacks he pushed them to the ground and kicks one in the chest before grabbing one behind him and flipping it over his shoulder. Seeing some Tyrannodrones charging him. Trent turned and ran, running up the wall and flipping over them as they clashed into the concrete building. Landing Trent smirked as he saw some more Tyrannodrones attacking his teammates before rushing over and kicking one about to hit Ethan.

"About time," The blue ranger said as he used his armor skin to block an attack.

"Sorry about that, these things are just so damn persistent," the white ranger said as he punched one in the gut and kicked on behind him.

"Less talking more fighting boys," Kira said as she back flipped over to them and let loose her Petra Screech.

Conner had his hands full as he fought Goldar, the older villain proving to be more than a match against him as he rolled passed him to avoid his sword. Spinning around, Goldar slashed at the red ranger, his blade nearly missing him as Conner moved out of the way and preformed a jump spin kick to hit him. Conner's kick landed, forcing Goldar to back away before charging up his sword and firing at the younger ranger.

"Whoa!" Conner yelled as he landed on his back on top of a near car.

Landing on the car so that he was now towering over the red ranger, Goldar lifted his sword as he prepared to finish him, laughing as he looked at the struggling teen.

"Now then this will end it!" he said getting ready to thrust his sword through Conner's chest.

"Think again Goldar!"

Tackling his old opponent, Tommy and Goldar hit the ground and roll across the pavement for a few feet before the both pushed off each other and got to their feet.

"Tommy, still as eager to fight as ever I see," Goldar said pointing his swords at him.

"Good to see you too Goldar, though I'm sure that you'll regret even coming here in the first place," Tommy said grinning at him getting into a fighting stance, Conner running over to him.

"Dr. O let me help you," the red ranger said eagerly.

Tommy flinched as he could finally start hearing the tone of voice he normally used when he was Conner's age. He was still having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that the young man next to him was actually his son, no not just his son but his and Kim's. Looking at Conner for a second he could now finally see what he had been overlooking all this time, the red ranger looked a lot like Kim's brother, though he could see that his eyes were that of his father's. This made his heart clench as he started to think about what it would have been like to raise Conner with Kim, the three of them being a family instead of meeting his son in detention. Shaking his head, Tommy gave Conner a nod and the two got into a fighting stance before charging forward and attacking. The three went at it, Conner and Tommy alternating high and low attacks as Goldar tried his best to attack them as they kept switching up their movements to confuse him.

"Keep it up Conner," Tommy said as he spins kicked Goldar in the side of the head.

"You got it Dr. O," Conner said, flipping over Tommy and kicking him in the chest a few times.

As Goldar stumbled back from the two as the others finished off the rest of the Tyrannodrones and ran over to them.

"You never learn do you Goldar?" Tommy asked as Goldar looked up at him, "you never beat me when I was younger and I'm stronger than before."

"We'll just see about that Tommy," Goldar said charging up his sword and firing at them.

"Watch out!" Conner ordered as the jumped out of the way, "okay guys you ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder Power Up!"

"White Ranger Dino Power!"

The rangers morphed Goldar smirked as he saw the team of multicolored humans he always loved to toss around. But he also knew that he had a job to do and with that he pulled out the Star Shard Messagog had given to him. The rangers soon started to glow as their powers started to vanish, all of the collapsing to the ground and demorphing as the Star Shard started to glow with the energy that it just captured. Groaning at the loss of power, Conner looked up and saw Goldar laughing excitedly as the Star Shard glowed with power.

"Finally, I have the power to finish off Tommy Oliver not just once, but twice," the older villain said pointing his sword at them, "and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"We'll just see about that," Conner growled pushing himself up and charging Goldar.

"Conner no!" Tommy yelled at the red ranger.

Conner didn't listen however, and rushed in to attack only for Goldar to grab a hold of him and knee him in the gut before kicking him back over to where the others were. Groaning as he hit the ground, Conner held his gut as it felt like it was about to burst open and even coughed up a bit of blood. Running over to him, Kira winced as she noticed the blood on the ground before helping him sit up as Trent and Ethan rushed forward to take on Goldar, the same fate happening to them before Tommy stepped in front of them.

"Enough Goldar you're fights with me not with them," the veteran ranger said clenching his fist.

"Then let's finish this Tommy," Goldar retorted before a flash of red kicked him from the side.

"Don't forget about me Goldar," Jason said as he got into the fighting stance, Goldar seeing the original ranger standing where he just was.

"Jason you're here too?" Goldar asked in shock.

"You don't look to happy to see me Goldar, what's the matter you afraid?" the original red ranger asked smirking.

As the three started their fight Kim and Kat ran over to where the younger rangers were, Ethan looking at them in shock.

"No way you're Kimberly Hart and Kathrine Hillard," the blue ranger said as Kira looked up.

"It's nice to meet you Ethan," Kim said looking at Conner, her heart breaking slightly, "now come on let's get you somewhere safe."

"I..I'm fine I promise," Conner groaned as he stood up and doubled over in pain.

"Yeah sure you are," Kat said shaking her head, "now come on let's go."

Goldar growled as he fought off Tommy and Jason, two of the most annoying people that he had ever had to fight. Seeing the past pink rangers helping the younger team though irked him even more and, as he pushed Jason out of the way, he charged up his sword once again and fired it at them. Seeing the attack coming, Conner struggled to move, barely managing to push Kira behind him before the attack struck him in the chest and he fell to the ground, all of the rangers there freezing as they watched him fall.

"CONNER!" Kira and Kim both yelled in shock.

Seething with anger, Tommy lashed out at his opponent with a fierceness he hadn't felt since Kim had been captured by Zedd. Seeing that his friend was getting nowhere with his attacks, Jason moved quickly and grabbed a hold of the multicolored ranger, pulling him away from the fight.

"Tommy come on we need to get out of here," Jason said struggling to keep his hold on him.

"Let me go Jason," Tommy barked before Jason groaned and spun him around.

"Hate to do this to you bro but we need to move," he muttered before knocking him out and turning to the others, "now let's get a move on."

"That's right rangers run away," Goldar taunted with a laugh, "cause this will be the last thing you ever do."

As the rangers pulled both Conner and Tommy out of the area, the Dino Thunder rangers leading them down to their headquarters. Sitting Tommy down in his chair and Conner on a stretcher that Hayley brought out, the rangers watched as she monitored Conner's vitals, Tommy groaning as he came back to.

"W-what happened?" Tommy asked shaking his head.

"Sorry bro had to knock you out," Jason apologized patting him on the shoulder.

"Oh right…sorry about losing it back there," the older ranger said groaning, "don't know what happened."

"You were watching your son take a beating that's what," Kat said walking over to them.

"Wait what?" Trent asked confused, "Conner is Dr. O's son?"

"It's a long story," Kim said before someone else could say anything, "but right now I want to know how he's doing."

"Well he's out cold, but he's alive," Hayley explained smiling, "he just needs to rest."

Kim nodded and walked over to Tommy, the black Dino Thunder ranger standing up and hugging her before the others could see her tears. Sensing that they needed a moment alone, Kat ushered everyone upstairs to leave them alone, Kim mouthing a thank you to her successor as they headed up the stairs.

"What are we going to do now Tommy?" Kim whispered, nuzzling her head into his chest.

"Right now we need to worry about Conner, and after that we need to come up with an idea about how to defeat Goldar," Tommy said stroking her hair, "Then we need to have a talk with Conner."


	4. Chapter 4

Kim sat in the chair next to the stretcher that Conner was laying on, the red ranger not having woken up since their fight with Goldar. It was hard for her not to continue crying over the young man but she knew that she had to stay strong, besides she told Tommy that she wasn't going to cry anymore then she had to. Placing her hand over his, the original pink ranger stroked his hand with her thumb as she hummed softly, mostly just wanting to do something besides sit there. As Kim hummed though she twitched slightly at the sound of soft footsteps coming down the stairs reached her ears, making her look over to see a surprised yellow ranger standing there in a pair of pajama pants and a yellow tank top.

"Do all of you have cloths over here?" she asked as Kira walked over and took the seat next to her.

"Honestly, yeah we all do," she replied softly, her expression telling the older ranger that she was still somewhat asleep, "we stay the night sometimes when we come over for meetings and it's late when we're done."

"I'm surprised that your parents allow that," Kim remarked, returning her attention back to Conner.

"They don't know, I just tell them I'll be out for the night with a friend and I'll be back in the morning," Kira explained bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them.

"Seems like you have some pretty relaxed parents."

"As long as I don't get hurt and whatever it is I'm doing is not illegal they're okay with it," the yellow ranger stated as she yawned, "although they do like me to report in if the weather is bad so that they know where I am."

"Where do you all store your clothes?" Kim asked curiously.

"Conner, Trent, and Ethan all use one of the guest room and I use the other," Kira answered sleepily, "but we all sleep in the living room for fun, Trent and Ethan normally fall asleep in front of the fireplace, Conner in the recliner, and me on the couch."

"And Tommy in his room?" Kim asked with a knowing smile.

Kira nodded her head and placed her chin on top of her knees as she looked over Conner, Kim seeing tears start to form in her eyes. Letting go of Conner's hand, the former pink ranger started to rub the younger girl's back, feeling her muscles starting to relax a bit at the soothing motions. They sat there for a moment in silence, both of them too caught up in what happened earlier that day and with the battered up red ranger in front of them. As she looked at her team's leader, Kira couldn't help but let out a broken sob, her tears finally starting to overflow as she started to cry.

"Kira?" Kim asked in shock, pulling the younger ranger into a hug.

"I know we're rangers Miss. Hart, but normally we get knocked down and get right back up, so why hasn't he gotten up yet?" Kira asked wiping her eyes free of tears, "I mean the only other time I know of this happening was when Dr. O took a really bad hit and went into a comma as well."

"Just because we're rangers Kira doesn't mean we're invincible, one good hit is all it takes," the older ranger reminded her as she sighed, "but Conner is strong and I'm sure he'll wake up soon."

"…Why does it hurt?" the yellow ranger asked as she kept her eyes on Conner.

"Why does what hurt?"

"Looking at Conner like this, I know that I…that I like him but it breaks my heart to see him this broken," Kira replied looking up at her predecessor.

"The same reason it would break my heart to see Tommy like this," Kim explained with a soft smile, "we're female rangers Kira, and unfortunately when we fall for someone we fall hard."

Kira sighed softly and sat there as Kim rubbed her back, trying to comfort the younger ranger, and it was working. As the two female rangers were talking with each other, Conner himself was having different issues trying to wake up.

 _The fog rolled across the ground of the forest he was standing in, the red Dino Thunder ranger looking around for anything that might be familiar to him. Walking through the woods Conner was overly aware of ever sound, from the crunching of leaves and snapping of twigs under his feet, to the sound of the wind as it blew passed him._

 _"Okay," Conner muttered as he looked around again, his voice echoing all around, "this definitely isn't Reefside."_

 _Passing by a few more trees Conner was starting to get irritated at the lack of information he had about where he was. Finally, he was able to spot something that interested him, something that he was sure belonged to a past white ranger. Walking over to the enchanted short sword the red ranger took a hold of the hilt and picked it up before twirling it and looking at the tiger head._

 _"Guess you don't know where I am do you?" he asked half-jokingly._

 _Tapping Saba on his shoulder, he was about to continue walking when he felt something pull at the sword in his hand. Confused Conner looked around when Saba jerked his arm forward and almost left his hand, seemingly trying to escape from his grasp. Grabbing a hold of the hilt with both hands, the red ranger tried to keep a hold of the enchanted sword as it continued to pull away harder and harder with each tug._

 _"What's going on with you Saba?" Conner asked pulling back._

 _"He doesn't belong to you," a voice echoed that sent a chill down his spin._

 _"Okay who said that?" the red ranger asked taking a step back as he tried to spot the person who just spoke._

 _The sound of a branch snapping reached Conner's ears and the red ranger spun around towards where the sound came from to see his opponent. Looking pass the trees he finally spotted who it was that was with him and he wasn't at all surprised when the original white ranger appeared._

 _"Okay, now this is starting to sound familiar," Conner stated looking at the white ranger, "so tell me why are you here?"_

 _"That's for you to figure out yourself Conner," The white ranger said pointing at him, "just try to survive long enough that it comes to you."_

 _"Um…you want to run that by me again?" the red ranger asked confused._

 _The next thing Conner knew was that the white ranger was attacking him, and his back was soon hitting the ground. Groaning, the red Dino Thunder ranger looked up to see that his opponent was about to attack again and rolled out of the way, the white ranger's fist barely missing his head. Leaning back and pushing himself off the ground, Conner noticed that Saba was no longer in his hand but about ten yards away from him on the ground, the white ranger taking note of this as well. Looking at each other the two ran after the enchanted sword, Conner managing to get their first and spin around to attack the white ranger with it._

 _"Your moves are sloppy Conner," the white ranger observed as he leaned back to avoid the attack._

 _"What can I say, I'm not really use to using a sword," he threw back as he attacked again._

 _"Well then let me help you with that," the white ranger replied before kicking his opponent in the chest._

 _The attack managed to knock the air out of the red ranger, making Conner gasp as he backed up only for his opponent to sweep kick his feet out from under him. Hitting the ground yet again Conner rolled into a tree and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, the white tiger ranger kicking him back to the ground._

 _"Get up red ranger," he ordered as he walked around his fallen opponent, "I know you're not done yet, Tommy would have never trained a weakling."_

 _"What the hell is your issue man?" Conner groaned as he stood up, his whole body shaking._

 _The white ranger didn't answer, instead he stood there waiting for his opponent's next move as Conner's grip tightened on Saba._

 _"Okay then, you're not going to answer me," the red ranger said twirling Saba, "Then I'm just going to make you answer me."_

 _"That's what I was hoping to hear."_

 _The two got back into their fighting stances and, not even a second later, they were at it again._

Tommy was busy going over his students' homework in the kitchen when he noticed a flash of pink entering the room. Without moving his head, he glanced up and made it look like he hadn't noticed the other presence in the room, taking note that Kat was being very cautious about not being seen. As the second pink ranger grabbed a hold of a can of Pepsi she was just about to leave the room with the same stealth of the animal she was nicknamed after when Tommy finally spoke up.

"You know if we weren't rangers I would have completely missed you enter the room."

Kat froze in place, her exit only a few feet away, before sighing and turning to face the multi colored ranger sitting at the table. Leaning back in his chair Tommy took off his glasses and motioned to the chair across the table from him, a smirk that Kat found somehow amusing and annoying at the same time present on his face.

"I didn't want to bother you while you were working," Kat said as she sat down, "and Jason wanted something to drink so I…"

"Jason can wait, I wanted to talk to you," Tommy stated making Kat sigh.

"About?"

"You were there when Kim was pregnant, when she needed someone to be there for her," he said trying to put the pieces together.

"That is correct," the second pink ranger agreed with a nod of her head.

"But if she knew that Conner was my son, why didn't she come to me?" Tommy asked confused.

"It's like she told you Tommy, she was afraid and she didn't know how to tell you," Kat explained setting the soda down on the table, "don't take it the wrong way okay Tommy, I tried to talk her into telling you but you know that she can be stubborn."

"So you helped her through her pregnancy and helped her put Conner up for adoption."

"I think we've already been through all this Tommy," Kat said with a sigh.

"I'm just trying to put everything together," he replied making her roll her eyes.

"Yes I was there through her pregnancy and helped her put Conner up for adoption," she confirmed tapping her finger on the table.

"But why do I feel like you're hiding something from me," the black Dino Thunder Ranger pointed out.

"Who are you Sherlock Holmes?" Kat asked amused before noting Tommy's serious expression, making the former pink ranger sigh, "Look yes I'm not telling you something, but I'm not sure if Kim would like me to talk to you about it."

"Why wouldn't she?" Tommy asked concerned.

"It's nothing bad if that's what you're worried about, and trust me when I say we haven't even talked to Jason about it and I'm dating him," Kat muttered pushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"Then maybe it's time we told them Kat," Kim said walking in, a confused Jason walking in behind her, "it's not like we have anything to hide from them."

"Kim are you sure about this?" Kat asked as the original pink ranger sat down next to Tommy.

"I am, you're dating Jason and I'm…well I'm hoping that me and Tommy can work things out," Kim said making Jason and Tommy look at each other confused.

"Okay then what are you wanting to tell us?" Jason asked looking back at the two girls.

"Like Kat told Tommy it's nothing bad," Kim said again with a small smile, "as you know back when I was pregnant I went to Kat for help."

"That has been made quiet apparent to us yes," Jason said with a small smile.

"What we didn't tell you is that…that during this time the two of us dated," Kim continued with a bit of a blush, not looking at the men at the table.

Tommy and Jason sat there in shock, the two of them not sure what to say as they looked at each other and then at the girls sitting next to them, Kat herself looking down at the table to avoid eye contact with her current boyfriend. Kim sat there, wondering if she should say something else when she noticed that Kat looked uncomfortable that Jason hadn't said anything, and honestly she could understand, she was having a hard time with the fact that Tommy wasn't saying anything. Seeing that Kat was uncomfortable, Jason took a hold of her hand and smiled at her, the second pink ranger giving him a small smile back. Clearing his throat, Tommy rubbed his chin and leaned back in his chair again as he went over everything that he just learned.

"Okay then, was not expecting that," he commented as he scratched his head.

"We're sorry that we didn't tell you two, it was one of the things that we wanted to do besides talking to you and Conner, but well you know how that turned out," Kat said biting her lower lip and looking at Jason, "You're not mad, are you?"

"Why would I be mad?" Jason asked with his signature smirk.

"Because me and Kim dated!" Kat reminded him, looking at him in shock as he laughed.

"Yeah so what?" the first red ranger challenged with a shrug, "you're dating me now and you use to date Tommy."

"I think what Jase is trying to say is that it doesn't matter to us," Tommy concluded with a shake of his head, "I mean I'm a little shocked that the two of you dated but it looks as though the two of you remained friends so that's a good thing."

"Well um…okay then…that uh, that went better than we thought it would," Kim muttered, unassured of what to think at the current moment.

Tommy shrugged his shoulders and looked over at Jason, his longtime friend hugging Kat as it looked like she didn't know just how to wrap her head around the whole situation. Tommy didn't really know how to wrap his head around it either if he was being honest with himself, but he couldn't be mad at the two of them since Kat was there when Kim needed someone the most. Glancing over at the original pink ranger, Tommy gave her a smile and was happy to see that she gave him one back before Jason cleared his throat.

"So now that we know that bit of history I guess we need to move on to current events," the red ranger suggested, Kat nodding her head in agreement.

"I think that's a good idea," Kim agreed with a smile.

"Okay so we know Goldar is here, and we know that he managed to somehow steal the power from the dino gems," Tommy stated biting the tip of his thumb.

"But what we don't know is how me managed to get here, Zordon's z wave should have destroyed him with the rest of the evil in range of it," Jason concluded running his hand through his hair.

"That's true it should have, but remember what he said when he took your powers Tommy," Kim said looking at the black ranger.

"Yeah sorry the whole fight is kind of a blur right now," he replied making her groan,

"He said that he finally had to power to finish you off not once but twice," the original pink stated making the men look at her confused, "argh, Kat please tell me you're at least following this."

"I'm actually surprised that they aren't." Kat said shaking her head, "if it means what I think it means, then I believe that the Goldar that just attacked Reefside earlier today, is the same Goldar that we fought back in the nineties."

"So wait you're saying that Goldar was brought here to the present, from our past?" Jason asked frowning, "but who would have the technology to do that?"

"As far as I know the only people that have the technology to time travel is the Time Force Rangers, and their opponents aren't evil anymore," Tommy stated, his eyes narrowing as he tried to think everything through.

"Well someone has this kind of technology otherwise Goldar wouldn't be here," Kim pointed out tapping her foot on the ground, "is there someone you might not be thinking about that could have the possible technology to bring him here?"

"Hm…I mean the only one crazy enough to even come up with a plan like this would be…son of a bitch," the black ranger said standing up and walking out of the dining room.

The other older rangers frowned and stood up, following their friend as he pulled down on the jaw of a miniature t-rex skeleton that he had in his office before walking down the stairs to the Dino Thunder HQ. Sitting down at the computer he brought up a map of Reefside and zoomed out so that he could see an over view of the surrounding area before he started to bring up different tools on it.

"Okay so apparently you have some sort of clue as to who might have brought him here," Jason said walking over to his friend and leaning over his shoulder to watch, "you maybe want to bring us up to speed?"

"I was too preoccupied with Goldar to see the big picture," Tommy explained as he kept his eyes trained on the computer, "we all know Goldar and we know that he can be crafty sometimes but he's by no means smart enough to come up with the plan he did and if I'm right then…. AH HA!"

"What is it?" Kim asked running over to him.

"The last time I talked to Wes and Eric we were talking about distortions in time and how they gave off a quantum surge of energy when they happen," Tommy explained as he continued to type away.

"In English bro," Jason mumbled, his mind racing at the fact Tommy was talking like Billy.

"Basically what it means is that if something is pulled from or goes to a different time then it gives off a kind of temporal residue that can trace it back to where it came from," he replied as he spun around his chair to face them, "and Goldar's energy is coming from Messagog's island."

"How did you miss the fact that it's your current enemy that brought him here Tommy?" Kim questioned, smacking him upside the head.

"Excuse me but I was kind of preoccupied with the fact that I have a son I didn't know about," Tommy threw back making her glare at him.

"Alright both of you no arguing," Kat ordered glaring at both of them, "we need to focus on the task at hand, mostly the fact that we know who brought Goldar here."

"So now we need to make a plan on how we're going to get him back into the past," Jason said crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the computer.

"Why are we trying to send Goldar back to the past?"

The older rangers spun around to see who spoke up when Trent un-camouflaged and walked out of the corner he was hiding in. Ethan coming out from behind the wall he was hiding behind.

"Trent…" Tommy started only to be cut off by the white ranger.

"Dr. O he almost killed Conner and you just want to send him back to the past?" Trent challenged frowning.

"We have to Trent, as much as we hate it he was an important part of our ranger history and we need to make sure that he's there for us to fight," Tommy said shaking his head.

"So what if he is, what harm is it going to cause if he's not there," the white ranger stated clenching his fist, "one less monster to fight Dr. O, one less battle against him that could be used to take down Rita or Zedd."

"It's not that simple kid," Jason growled walking over to him, "it's not like we don't want to destroy him here and now but we know that we can't mess with the past."

"The Time Force Rangers did!"

"They're the exception Trent, they did everything that they could to maintain the past" Tommy said standing up, "and I get it you're mad, you and Conner are teammates and nothing drives a ranger more insane then watching one of their own fall, but we need to make sure the past stays the same so that the future doesn't drastically change."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," Trent said backing up, "Ethan dude back me up."

"They're right Trent, we can't change history," the blue ranger said shaking his head.

Trent was just about to say something when the group heard footsteps coming down the stairs and they noticed Kira standing there looking at all of them.

"Kira is everything okay?" Kim asked walking over to her.

"Conner is still not awake," she mumbled leaning into Kim as she hugged her, "I…I just couldn't look at him like that."

"Kira," Trent said looking over to her, "help me out here, which do you think would be better, destroying Goldar once and for all or sending him back to the past."

"What do you mean Trent?" Kira asked confused, Kim's grip on her tightening as the older ranger glared at the white Dino Thunder ranger.

"They're wanting to send Goldar back to the past instead of destroying him once and for all," Trent said walking over to her, "now think about this Kira, he hurt Conner, our team leader, and put him into this state and I think we should destroy him but they are saying send him back to his time."

"So you're asking me if I want to destroy Goldar or send him back in time?" the yellow ranger asked looking at the others.

"Come on don't tell me that you don't want to get back at him after what he's done to Conner," Trent pointed out, missing the fire in Kira's eyes.

Slipping out of Kim's hold, Kira took a couple of steps forward so that she was standing in front of Trent, her hand twitching slightly. Trent opened his mouth to say something, unaware of just how annoyed Kira was at the moment and just as he was about to speak Kira's hand flashed up and smacked him, the sound echoing off the walls.

 _"Whoa!" Conner yelled as he jumped off the building he was standing on._

 _He didn't know how, or even when, they ended up in this abandoned city. One second they were in the forest fighting and the next thing he knew it was urban warfare, at least to an extent it was, against the white Mighty Morphing ranger. Going into a shoulder roll to avoid hurting himself, he looked down and held his hand to his chest to feel that his heartrate has risen a bit and it picked up the pace a bit when he heard a familiar voice._

 _"KEYA!"_

 _"Damn it," he groaned as he dodged the white ranger's attack._

 _Twirling Saba around he blocked the next attack and did a backflip to put some distance between the two of them, the white ranger not allowing that as he moved with him._

 _"Just give it up Conner, you can't win," the white ranger said as he side stepped on of Conner's attacks._

 _"Yeah keep thinking that big boy," the red ranger retorted as he ran up a wall and flipped over his opponent._

 _Seeing what he was doing the white ranger slowed down and twisted his body so that he was looking at where Conner would land. As the red Dino Thunder Ranger was about to touch down he lashed out and kicked Conner in the gut, knocking the air out of him and into a nearby pillar. Sliding down the stone pillar Conner groaned and pushed himself up off the ground and noticed that the white ranger was just standing there._

 _"You finally going to tell me why you're attacking me?" he asked as he shouldered Saba._

 _"Something you'll find out soon enough," The white ranger replied holding out his hand, "now give me back Saba."_

 _"Yeah that's not going to happen," Conner stated as the two started to circle around each other, "cause you see, I've grown quiet fond of this sword and I think that as long as I have it, then it's just going to keep pushing you until you tell me what I want to know."_

 _"Care to test that theory?"_

 _Conner smirked and got into a fighting stance, the white ranger mirroring him before they rushed forward._

 _"Just so you know," the white ranger said in a threatening voice, "I'm going to break you."_

 _Slashing at the white ranger, Conner was surprised that he ducked under it and was suddenly hit in the gut as the white ranger punched him. Staggering backwards he got ready to attack again when the white ranger spin kicked him and caused him to flip through the air before falling to the ground._

 _"You can't beat me Conner," the white ranger taunted walking around him, "you could never beat Tommy so what makes you think you could beat him in his prime?"_

 _Reaching down he pulled Conner to his feet and pushed him back, the red ranger managing to keep a hold of the Saba the entire time._

 _"Not to mention that you couldn't even beat Trent," he continued, knocking aside Conner's attack and punching him in the side._

 _Conner stumbled a few feet before regaining his balance and turned to face his opponent, wondering how the tables were turned on him so quickly. They were fighting, and he was able to hold his own much to his pleasure, but in the matter of a few seconds the white ranger had shown that he was vastly better than him. To make matters worse he had brought up a sensitive topic that he wasn't able to defeat Trent when he was evil and this made him tighten his grip on Saba. Trembling, Conner rushed forwards and attacked the white ranger, using Saba the best he could but the white ranger merely dodged or knocked the attack away before initiating his own attack. Grabbing a hold of Conner and going into a spin kick, the white ranger watched as the red ranger flew backwards and hit the wall behind him, collapsing to the ground and struggling to stand but finding that he couldn't_

" _I'll say it again Conner, you can't beat me," he stated clenching his fist, "just give up."_

" _Y-you're right," Conner groaned pushing himself up on to his hands and knees, "I can't beat you, not with what I've just seen, I can't beat Dr. O, I sure as heck can't beat him when he's in his prime, and I couldn't beat Trent when we were fighting."_

 _The white ranger stood there and watched the red ranger as he slammed his fist into the ground._

" _But there is one thing that I'll never do."_

" _And what's that?" The white ranger asked getting ready for his last attack._

" _I'll NEVER give up!"_

 _Conner pushed himself off the ground and managed to avoid the white ranger's attack, spinning in midair before landing on the ground. Just as he was about to attack though Saba vanished from his hand and reappeared in the white ranger's hand, said opponent now walking over towards Conner while putting away his weapon._

" _That's all I wanted to hear,"_

" _Um…what?" Conner asked confused._

" _I'm not going to lie to you Conner, it's time I told you why you are here," the white ranger replied a few yards away from him, "unlike when Tommy was here fighting for his life, I've been testing you to see if you're ready for the next phase of your journey."_

" _Next phase of my journey, what are you talking about?" the red ranger asked shaking his head._

" _Goldar has stolen your dino powers and he plans on going back and finishing off my team," the white ranger explained placing his hand over the coin on his chest._

" _Well they're not really your team, your kind of a…" Conner said motioning to him, "your kind of a figment of my mind."_

" _The point still being that if he takes the power he took from you back to his original time, then the original rangers don't stand a chance," the original white ranger continued._

" _And we don't want that," Conner agreed with a nod of his head, "but I still don't see what this has to do with me."_

" _You're the son of two of the past rangers," the white ranger stated pointing at him, "and you can feel it can't you, every time you fight Tommy you feel the need to prove yourself just like a son would prove himself to his father."_

" _My parents are Richard and Lynn McKnight," Conner countered clenching his fist_

" _That maybe, but your biological parents are two rangers that are nearby you at this very moment," the white ranger said walking closer to him, "and I don't to tell you who they are do I?"_

"… _Dr. O and Kimberly," the red ranger mumbled as he looked away, the white ranger nodding in confirmation, "why didn't they tell me?"_

" _It's not my place to answer that question, the point of all of this is that in order to beat Goldar, you're going to need a new power."_

 _Conner chuckled and shook his head before backing away from him, his fist still clenched in irritation._

" _Why me though huh?" he asked slamming his fist into the wall next to him, "why did they give me up, WHY?!"_

 _The white ranger didn't say anything, instead allowing Conner to tremble as tears slide down his cheeks. An overwhelming amount of emotions had hit the red Dino Thunder ranger like a truck and at this moment he wasn't sure what he wanted to do, should he focus on taking down Goldar or confront his 'parents' on why they gave him up. To add to the growing number of questions in his mind, why had Dr. O not recognized him when they first met each other, surely he looked somewhat like one of them. And what about his brother Eric, how was he going to take this, he had never met Tommy or Kim._

" _Conner," the white ranger said bringing him out of his fury, "I know you're mad, and I know you have a lot of questions, trust me when I say that they will all be answered, but right now we need to focus."_

" _Right, Goldar," he sighed shaking his head once again, "so what am I suppose to do to stop him?"_

" _Your birthright," the white ranger answered, "you're going to need to retrieve the white tiger coin."_

" _News flash the original power coins are gone," Conner stated folding his arms over his chest._

" _In this timeline yes."_

" _Huh?" Conner asked, his eyebrow raised in confusion._

" _Just trust me Conner, go to where the Command Center once stood, that will be the first step in your next journey," the white ranger explained, "but understand that this will be your toughest trail yet and you might not come back the same."_

 _Conner didn't reply this time, the white ranger placing his hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze._

" _But I have faith that you can do this Conner, you're stronger than you think and if anyone can do this it's you," the white ranger reassured him._

" _I... you really trust me?" Conner asked shaking slightly._

" _I do, and I know that Tommy will trust you to once you tell him what you have to do," the white ranger replied gently punching Conner's shoulder, "I look forward to seeing you in white Conner."_

 _With that the white ranger vanished from sight, a strong wind blowing as he left and causing the red from Conner's tank top to vanish and make it white. Looking down at his shirt, Conner nodded before clenching his fist, a white light surrounding him as the area around him vanished._

With a groan, Conner opened his eyes and noticed that he was laying on a bed in a spare room of Tommy's house. Sitting up he looked around and noticed that he was in only his boxers shorts before standing up and spotting his clothing set off to the side. Walking over to the cloths he put on his pants and reached for his shirt when he stopped and pulled his hand back. Frowning he looked down at his hand and then back at his shirt before picking up the red garment and walking out of the room and down to where Dr. O's room was, pushing open the door and walking over to his closet. Opening the oak doors, he looked around and found what he was looking for, a white tank top that looks like it's been used in a while, folded up with the red of Dr. O's green, white, and red shirts. Putting on the tank top he made his way down the stairs and noticed that the stairs to the team's headquarters was open and he could hear someone yelling down them.

"I can't believe you would even consider that Trent!" Kira yelled, glaring at him.

"I can't believe that you wouldn't want to take down the monster that almost killed Conner," Trent retorted.

"We're power rangers Trent, we don't go and kill people for revenge," the yellow ranger threw at him with a stomp of her foot.

"This is different though Kira, Goldar isn't human and…"

"And what, you think just because he isn't human that means we have all rights to go weapon ready to kill him, do you really think that's what being a ranger is all about?" Kira yelled clenching her fist.

"Guys come one this isn't going to help us," Ethan said, trying to play peacekeeper.

"Look all I'm saying is that Conner is our friend and a fellow ranger, Goldar is our opponent and I believe we're in our right to take him down," Trent pointed out, the older rangers shaking their heads.

"You're right Trent, Conner is our friend, and yes I want to take Goldar down, but what are we going to do without our powers?" Ethan asked, sensing that Kira was clearly too mad at the second to answer, "And Dr. O is right, we can't mess up the time line, besides we don't go randomly killing monsters."

"Only those that attack first," Trent said shaking his head, "I can't believe I'm even hearing this, Goldar attacked us first, and based what you just say then we can go and take Goldar down."

"Rookie I understand that you're wanting to take Goldar down, but even we were able to do that when we were rangers," Jason said shaking his head, "it took the z-wave to finish him off."

"Then what do you think we should do then huh?" the white ranger said turning to face him.

"We want you to calm down at the moment Trent," Tommy said standing up, "getting mad isn't going to help and honestly I'm surprised."

"What do you mean Dr. O?"

"This isn't like you Trent, you're normally more level headed," the older ranger said walking over to him and placing his hand on his shoulder, "but you're right, we need to take down Goldar, but we also need to send him back to the proper time."

"We need to come up with a plan first off," Kat said walking over to stand next to Jason.

"Kat's right, and in order to do that we all need to have a level head," Kim agreed taking a hold of Tommy's hand.

"So then where do we start?" Kira asked taking a deep breath to calm down.

"Angel Grove," Conner replied walking into the headquarters, "we start in Angel Grove."

A/N: I'm sorry that Trent was out of character, but I wanted one of them to be aggressive with wanting to take down Goldar and he seemed to be the perfect character to do it. Don't know why just know that it felt that way to me. Oh well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

His thoughts were nothing but a jumbled mess as the Red Dino Thunder ranger worked on packing his bag, most of the thoughts revolving around what he was about to do. The other, more dominant, thought on his mind was about two particular rangers, one adorned in pink and the other a ranger of multiple colors. Taking a deep breath he tried to control the anger he felt building inside him, and for the most part he was able to remain calm. He had a list of questions that he wanted to ask the two, and the fact that the two he wanted to question were just down in the living room made it that much more tempting to go and talk to them. Shaking his head Conner decided to get his mind off of his biological parents and think of something else, so it irked him that he at that point looked over at the full length mirror in the room. He knew very well that he was wearing one of Tommy's old white tank tops, he had to since he himself had picked it out, but seeing him in white instead of red made him feel like a stranger in his own body. Staring at him wasn't the red ranger he had become, it wasn't the leader of the Dino Thunder team, it was someone who was given up by his own parents and about to embark on a journey to obtain a power that was once his father's.

Conner couldn't help it this time, he could feel the anger building up inside him again and he knew that this time it wasn't just going to go away with him taking a few breaths. Clenching his fist he punched the mirror in front of him and hissed as he felt the glass cut his hand. Pulling his bloody fist back he looked down at the crimson liquid and sighed as he walked over to the bathroom and washed the blood off.

"Would you like for me to bandage that up for you?" came a voice that made the red ranger tense up.

Glancing back over his shoulder, Conner saw Kimberly standing there with a first aid kit in her hand and a concern expression directed at him.

"Sure," he muttered solemnly, taking a seat on the toilet.

Kimberly sat the first aid down on the edge of the tub and opened it up, pulling out what she needed and getting to work disinfecting it. She had to admit that she was amazed when he didn't flinch away from what she knew would be a stinging sensation and glanced up at him only to see that he was simply staring down at his cut up hand.

"...Perhaps we should stop and get this stitched up before we head to Angel Grove," Kim suggested as she wrapped the hand up.

"I'll be fine," Conner said pulling his hand back, "just a scratch."

"That's not just a scratch Conner," Kimberly commented with a frown, "why did you even punch the mirror?"

"Had something on my mind."

"And it was bad enough to cut up your hand?" the pink ranger questioned, her tone of voice taking on that of a scolding mother.

That in itself was enough to irritate the younger ranger even more, Conner clenching his uninjured and trembling in anger.

"I mean what were you even think about that made you want to punch something Conner, because if it's about Goldar taking your team's powers then…"

"It's not about Goldar!" Conner snapped glaring at her, "it's about the two former original rangers that were suppose to be my parents but gave me up!"

Kimberly's eyes widen in shock as she took in what he just said, and she could feel her fears grip at her heart making it skip a beat. Her mind started racing, trying to figure out how he knew her secret when she hadn't told him. Could it have been Tommy? No, he had just figured it out himself yesterday and she knew that he wouldn't tell him because she had asked him not to. The only other one who would know would be his parents and Kat, and since Kat was sworn to secrecy just like Tommy then it couldn't have been her, though the the second pink ranger might have told him just to push her along. His parents might have told them, the only time she ever talked to them was after she went to see how Conner was doing and to ask if they would mind sending her pictures of him growing up. She knew it was weird but they didn't seem to mind, and even when she asked them to keep her identity a secret they told her that they couldn't do that and would tell him if he were to ever ask, something she accepted in the long run.

"H-how?" she whispered, shaking slightly.

"When I was knocked out, I had a fight with the the White Ranger," Conner replied, "he told me that I was the child of two of the past rangers and it didn't take long for me to put two and two together."

"Oh…"

"Oh? Is that really all you have to say?" Conner asked angrily, "I mean you gave birth to me, Dr. O trained me to be a ranger and was a role model to me, both of you were legends in my mind, and then I find out about that you two are my parents."

Kimberly gulped, biting her lower lip and looking away from the younger ranger as she tried to think of how to voice her thoughts. She knew that she would have, at one point during her time in Reefside, had to tell both Tommy and Conner her secret, it had been a part of her plan since she first came here and now it seemed that it was falling apart right in front of her.

"Why, why did you give me away?" Conner asked, Kim's stomach twisting in knots as the question, "Was I not worth keeping? Did I interfere in your plans for the future?"

"No!" Kim yelped quickly, "That's not why I gave you up for adoption Conner, I...it's complicated okay."

"Then uncomplicate it," Conner growled.

"I was scared okay, I was young, pregnant and scared," Kim replied with tears in her eyes, "and the only person I thought that I could turn to at the time to help me was Kat."

"I feel like you're hiding something from me," the red ranger pointed out with a huff.

"What I tell you is the truth Conner," the former pink ranger promised looking at the ground, "I was scared and didn't know what else to do but to give you up, if I had thought that there was any other way then…"

"Then what?" he asked glaring at her, "you and Dr. O would have kept me? Well guess what, my so-called father had multiple chances to tell me and kept it from me so I have a bit of a hard time believing…"

"Tommy didn't know," she told the younger ranger cutting him off, "I never told him that you were his child until yesterday."

Conner stared at her in disbelief, the pink ranger looking at him and then over at the door as they heard someone clear his throat. With a nod of his head towards the bedroom, Tommy moved the conversation back to the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Turning around the face the two he looked at both of them before walking over and sitting down in the chair that he kept in that room.

"So I feel like we should talk about this before we head out," he said adjusting his watch, "so why don't you two sit down and we can get started."

Kimberly blushed, looking like a young girl that had just been scolded by her parents, and say down on the edge of the bed as Conner took a seat in the window ciel. With the three of them now seated, Tommy glanced over at the broken glass, making a mental note to clean it up later before someone else walked in, and the glanced back over to Conner.

"Now I'm sure you have some questions."

"What's there to ask?" Conner mumbled, "she never told you about me and gave me up, and all she says about it is that she was scared."

"I made mistakes Conner, I'll be the first to admit that," Kimberly replied looking over at him, "but like I said before if I thought that there was any other way then I would have kept you."

"You were a power ranger, and not just that you were one of the first rangers, a legend," Conner threw back, "what do you have to be afraid of."

"Conner," Tommy warned, "we're not here to cast blame on anyone we're just trying to figure things out."

"Don't go telling me what to do like you're my father Dr. O," Conner spat glaring at him, "you didn't raise me so don't go trying to…"

"I'm not trying to act like your father," Tommy said firmly, his eyes flashing green and making Kimberly shiver, "you're right I didn't raise you, I didn't even know you were my son until yesterday, but I trained you to be a ranger and watched you become the young man you are today so don't go thinking that I'm not invested in your life."

Conner sat back and looked at the ground, knowing that it was better not to say anything when Dr. O's eyes flashed green. Taking a deep breath Tommy clenched his fist a few times as he calmed down, allowing his temporary anger to die down before looking at the other two in the room.

"Right now tensions are running high," he stated plainly, "we're all stressed out from what's happening, Conner and me with losing our powers, and Kimberly and me because we're facing a shadow from our past."

Conner and Kimberly nodded their heads, understanding where the multi colored ranger was coming from.

"And this whole situation isn't making it better," he continued looking over at Conner, "and as much as I would like to say that we'll get the answers we're looking for before you leave we have other things we need to worry about at the moment."

"But I…"

"Conner," Kimberly interrupted the younger ranger as she stood up, "I know my word doesn't mean much to you at the moment but I promise...I promise that I'll tell you everything you want to know when you get back."

Conner looked at her for a second, unsure if she was telling the truth, but with a nod from his mentor he sighed and nodded in agreement. Standing up, Conner left the room and the two older rangers sat there in silence, letting the moment sink in as Tommy reached over and took a hold of her hand.

"I-I'm doing the right thing, aren't I Tommy?" the pink ranger asked holding back tears.

"I believe so," he replied stroking the back of her hand, "and beautiful…"

Kimberly blushed as she heard her past nickname, her gaze shifting away from her former boyfriend as she was too embarrassed to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to do this alone," he reminded her with a smile.

This made Kim's blush grow to a darker shade of red as Tommy grinned at her before heading out of the room to do one last check to make sure everyone was ready. As he walked out the original pink ranger heard someone else walk in and looked up to see her successor in the color pink.

"How did everything go?" Kat asked walking over to her.

Without saying anything Kim reached out and wrapped her arms Kat's neck, Kat returning the hug and stroking her hair to calm her down.

"Not good I'm guessing," the second pink ranger sighed, Kim shaking her head in response.

"It could have been worse," she whispered hugging Kat tighter, "I mean, anything can be worse if you think about it but, this went about how I figured it would."

"So what are you going to do now?" Kat asked pulling back and looking her friend in her eyes.

"Wait for this situation with Goldar to blow over, then talk to Tommy and Conner, and hope that I can mend my relationship with both of them."

"And what do you hope to get out of Tommy?" Kat questioned making Kim's blush return in full force.

"With any luck," the original pink replied looking towards the door, "we can pick up where we left off."

A/N: Ah it's good to be back, and this time I have known characters to work with. So the same thing applies as normal, R&R plus may the power protect you all.


	6. Chapter 6

"So the rangers believe that they can find a power to defeat me," Messagog hissed as his sensors picked up that they were leaving Reefside, "this will not due."

"Allow me to go and destroy them master," Elsa offered with a bow, "they'll be easy without their powers, and I'm not afraid of the past rangers."

"You can destroy those kids," Goldar said pushing her to the side, "but Tommy and his friends belong to me!"

"Don't touch me you idiot," Elsa warned pushing him back, "and you had your turn to destroy them and failed, now it's my turn."

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Goldar spat pointing his sword at her.

"The fool who had the rangers in his grasp and let them go," Elsa retorted, "but I wouldn't expect someone who's a bigger idiot then Rita Repulsa to understand that."

"How dare you insult my empress!"

The two got ready to fight but fell to their knees as Messagog mentally attack them, the dinosaur hybrid growing irritated by their squabbling.

"You both are trying my patients," he hissed walking over to them, "and I'm not one who you want to see get _really mad_."

"Forgive me master," Elsa pleaded bowing as Goldar stood up.

"Neither of you will go, because I'll send some tyrannodrones to finish them off," Messagog informed them, "they're weak without their powers and will be easy to destroy."

"But you promised I would be able to defeat Tommy and his friends!" the past warrior exclaimed pointing his sword at his current ally.

"You had your chance, and you failed," Messagog hissed menacingly, "but perhaps I'll be nice enough, to give you a second chance...that is if they aren't defeated beforehand."

Goldar growled but lowered his weapon, Elsa smirking as she walked over to the controls of the computer, activating it and creating tyrannodrones to go and fight the rangers.

"Now then, let's see what the rangers can do...without their powers," Messagog said clicking his claws together.

The crunch of the gravel was the only sound that the rangers heard as their cars came to a halt in front of a destroyed building. To a normal person it would look to be just a destroyed building out in the middle of nowhere, but to the group that was there it held the start of the history that they were a part of. Getting out of their cars, the rangers looked around the wreckage, Kimberly walking over to one of the walls and picking up a part of it as she felt tears stinging her eyes.

"I still can't believe it's gone," she whispered, Tommy walking over and hugging her.

"Yeah," He muttered as he kissed the top of her head, "it's a bit hard to look at with it like this."

"This was suppose to be the safest place in the world," Kat said looking around, "this was Zordon's home, a place where he could watch over the Earth."

"There's no point dwelling on the past," Jason pointed out as he picked up a chunk of concrete, "Zordon wouldn't want us to be upset about his death."

"Jason's right," Tommy agreed with a nod, "he would want us to carry on and continue to protect the Earth, just like we're doing now."

"So where do we start then?" Ethan asked, looking over at the red Dino Thunder Ranger, "cause it doesn't look like there's anything out of the ordinary here."

Conner nodded, not sure what to do as he looked around for anything that might give him a clue. If he was being honest with himself he kind of wished he had asked for more information from the white ranger because he had no idea of what he needed to do. One thing did catch his eyes though and that was a broken glass cylinder near the back of the ruins and, walking over to it, he ran his finger along the outside of the broken glass. Walking over to him, Tommy looked at the broken cylinder and felt his heart clench.

"This was Zordon's energy tube," he informed the younger ranger, "or at least it was one of them."

"What was it like?" Conner muttered looking at the broken glass.

"What do you mean?"

"What was it like when he was here, when he died, I just want to know," the younger red ranger replied looking over at Tommy, "I mean all I know about him was what you told us but…"

Tommy placed his hand on Conner shoulder and smiled at him, finally understanding what the younger ranger was asking.

"He was one of the best mentors that we could ask for, he was wise, kind, he always knew what to say," Tommy explained as the others walked over to them, "and when he died...it was hard on all of us."

The older rangers nod as the younger rangers all gathered around Zordon's energy tube, all of them paying their respects to the being that started the legacy. As the group looked around to see if they could find anything to assist them when Conner spotted a symbol on the back of Zordon's tube that he recognized.

"Hey guys over here," he called out to the other rangers, the group running over to see what he wanted.

Pulling out his pocket knife Conner ran the blade over the solidified dirt and grime that covered what he was looking at, breaking it up and clearing it when the team saw what he was talking about.

"The white tiger symbol," Kimberly whispered looking at it.

"You think this is what we're looking for?" Trent asked frowning.

"Ethan?" Conner said standing up and giving the blue ranger some room.

Ethan pulled out his laptop and to the work, scanning the symbol for any type of energy that could lead them in the direction Conner needed to go. After a few minutes the laptop made the same noise the original wrist communicators made, making the older rangers smirking at the sound.

"Really Ethan?" Tommy asked amused.

"What, I like the sound," Ethan said looking away, "anyway I'm finding some energy here but it's almost as if it's missing something."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked confused.

"It looks as if some of the power is missing," Ethan explained, rubbing the back of his head, "that's the best way I can put it."

"So what does it mean if some of the power is missing?" Kira asked biting her lower lip.

"I'm not sure, because energy can't be created or destroyed so it has to be somewhere," the blue ranger Daud standing up, "the question is, where is it?"

The rangers all looked at the symbol, wondering if they had hit a dead end, when a bunch of tyrannodrones appeared a few yards away.

"What the…" Kat muttered in shock.

"Tyrannodrones!" Conner groaned, the rangers getting into a fighting stance.

"What are we going to do, we don't have our powers?" Trent said clenching his fist.

"Hey we fought without powers before this," Jason said rolling his eyes.

"Hate to tell you guys," Kat said smirking, "but you guys have it easy."

"Talk about it later," Tommy recommended, "right now let's focus."

"Take them down rangers!" Conner ordered, the group jumping into action.

Jason smirked as he looked at the Tyrannodrones surrounding him, the minions attacking him and the original red ranger blocking them and flipping them onto the ground. As one of them got up to attack again Jason grabbed the back of it's neck and kneed it in the gut before kicking back towards another. Spinning around he leaned back to avoid one of the Tyrannodrones attacking him, grabbing a hold of it's wrist and tossing it towards the others.

"And here I thought you guys would be a challenge," the original red muttered as the Tyrannodrones got back up, "But I guess I was wrong, oh well."

Kim and Kat teamed up to fight the Tyrannodrones attacking them, the two former pink rangers moving in sync with each other. Ducking under Kim's kick, Kat punched the one behind the original pink, the two smirking at each other before they went into a series of backflips to avoid being hit. As they came to a halt tough they noticed that the Tyrannodrones were now attacking Zordon's energy tube for some reason. Feeling her heart starting to beat faster and her mind racing Kimberly clenched her fist and the two rushed forward.

"DON'T TOUCH ZORDON'S ENERGY TUBE!" Kimberly yelled attacking them.

The Tyrannodrones didn't know what hit them as the very next second they were on the ground and looking up at two very pissed off pink rangers. Scrambling the get up the dinosaur minions started to move to attack put were once again put onto their backs as Kim and Kat retaliated. With one left facing them they both grabbed one of it's arms and flipped it through the air as they spun around kneeled down. Walking over to Kim, Kat rubbed her back as the Dino Thunder rangers finished off Messagog's minions.

"You going to be okay?" Kat asked her predecessor.

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine," she muttered taking a couple of deep breaths to calm down.

The others walked over to the two of them, Tommy wrapping his arm around her and pulled her in for another hug.

"So Messagog knows we're here," Conner stated looking around, "though I'm surprised that he didn't…"

"Didn't send someone stronger McKnight?"

The rangers all spun around and saw Elsa standing there with a wicked grin, Goldar standing next to her. The rangers moved to line up, Conner popping his knuckles as he stared the two of them down.

"I just had to say something didn't I?" he muttered.

"Yeah well we've come to expect that from you now," Ethan admitted, Conner looking over at him as he shrugged.

"You won't escape this time Tommy," Goldar proclaimed, pointing his sword at him, "and you'll never regain the white tiger coin!"

"Yeah we'll just see about that," Tommy retorted as they all got into a fighting stance.

"Let's just get this over with quickly shall we Tommy?" Elsa sneered.

The group split up, the girls, Ethan, and Trent taking on Elsa as Tommy, Jason, and Conner fought Goldar. Elsa moved quickly, countering Kim and Kat's attack before spinning through the air to avoid the younger rangers. Spinning around she kicked Kira, the yellow ranger stumbling back a few feet before regaining her footing and attacking again. Trent and Ethan stepped in as well, attacking her from the sides. Using all of her fighting skills she moved with enough speed to block their attacks but failed to see Kim and Kat moving in on her. It wasn't until she was rolling across the ground did she realize what had happened. Growling she fired off an attack at the powerless rangers, causing an explosion to go off behind them, but the rangers seemed unaffected as they pressed the attack.

"Just give up Elsa!" Kira ordered as she grabbed a hold of one of her arms.

"Why don't you make me you pathetic excuse for a ranger," Elsa retorted twisting her body and kicking Kira in the back.

"I got you," Kim said catching her before she hit the ground.

"Thanks Kimberly," the younger ptera said standing up.

Trent and Ethan double teamed her, each of them managing to grab a hold of her arms and hold her back as Kat ran up Elsa's body and kicked her upside the chin. Elsa stumbled back in pain, cradling her chin as she glared at the rangers she was fighting.

"I didn't sign up to lose to a bunch of powerless rangers," she hissed powering up her sword.

Firing her weapon once more she smirked as she saw the cloud of dust rise to the air, but her happiness was cut short when she saw that they were all still standing. The three red rangers were doing their best to fight off the gold clad warrior, each of them taking turns to attack and moving to avoid Goldar's sword. Using Goldar's shoulder, Tommy landed behind his old enemy and kicked him in the back, allowing Conner and Jason to kick him from the front. Just as Conner was about to attack again though Goldar reached out and grabbed his ankle, lifting him into the air and swinging him around to hit Tommy and Jason. As the three fell to the ground Goldar laughed as he pointed his sword at them.

"You have no hope of beating me now Tommy and Jason," Goldar laughed, "without your powers you're nothing!"

"You ever feel like this is personal with him?" Jason groaned as they stood up.

"A few times yeah," Tommy agreed dusting himself off.

"We need to figure out a way to beat him," Conner said clenching his fist, "otherwise there's no way I'm going to be able to get the white tiger coin."

"We'll figure it out kid," Jason assure him with a pat on the shoulder.

Goldar attacked with an energy blast from his sword, the three rangers jumping out of the way. Rolling into a kneeling position Conner looked over and noticed that he was the closest to their opponent and rushed forwards to attack. Just as Goldar was about to attack Tommy, Conner grabbed a hold of his sword arm and pulled it to the side, Goldar pulling his arm in an attempt to free himself and tossing Conner around a bit.

"Let go of me," Goldar ordered, struggling to free himself.

"Not going to happen," Conner retorted holding on as best as he can, "not unless you plan to give my team back their powers."

"Keep dreaming whelp."

Finally managing to free himself, Goldar attacked the youngest red ranger and growled as Conner countered his every move. What the two failed to see though, that both Tommy and Jason were able to see, was that with each counter a spark of red energy came from Conner. The sparks continued to grow in strength, the white tiger symbol on Zordon's energy tube starting to glow white. After a few more blows were exchanged Tommy and Jason watched as a portal opened up over the broken tube and looked at each other. With a nod they both ran forward and grabbed a hold of Goldar, pulling him away from Conner.

"Conner the power was inside of you," Tommy yelled to him, "the portal's open now go!"

"What? I can't just leave you g…"

"Do as he says rookie," Jason ordered, "we'll hold these guys off, you have your own mission to do."

Looking at the two older red rangers and then over to his friends, he saw both Kira and Kim look over to him, both of them nodding before returning to the fight. He then saw Kat look at him with an expression telling him to get a move on. Looking back over to the portal, he took a deep breath and charged towards it, Goldar breaking free from Tommy and Jason.

"NO!" he yelled firing an energy attack at him.

The attack hit right behind him, Conner running as fast as he could without his powers and jumping into the portal. A flash of light went off as the portal shut down, Conner now nowhere to be seen, as Kira looked at where it was, placing her hand over her heart.

"Good luck Conner," she whispered, "please come back to me."

A/N: So this was SUPPOSE to be up yesterday but...I got caught up playing Pokemon Moon last night and I had to force myself to put it down today so I could finish this up. Anyway, Conner's journey finally begins, what will he be met with? What will he have to do to gain the white tiger powers? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out! R&R!  
May the power Protect you all and Happy Thanksgiving!


	7. Chapter 7

Conner fell through the portal and to the ground with a grunt, the red Dino Thunder Ranger rolling onto his back with a groan as he blinked a few time to reorient himself. Pushing himself up off the ground, Conner dusted himself off and looked around to see that he was in a city park and, judging by what was around him, it wasn't the Reefside City Park.

"Okay, so the portal worked," he mumbled, "so let's find out where it sent me."

Leaving the park Conner walked around the city and was able to quickly discover that he was in Angel Grove as he passed by the Angel Grove Youth Center. His eyes wide, the Red Dino Thunder ranger walked through the front door and looked around the building. He had been there with his team before, a little trip that Tommy had planned for them so they could see where the original rangers started, so it wasn't strange for him to see it. What caught his attention though was the group of familiar teens talking to each other.

'No way,' he thought moving to hide behind a nearby pillar.

Conner could feel his heart racing as he peeked out from behind the pillar to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. Luck wasn't on his side though as, sitting there at a table not far from him, was a group he was familiar with. Tommy, Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Billy, and Zack were all sitting together, laughing at something that Zack had just said without realizing they were being watched.

'Alright let's play the 'Guess What Year We're Now In' game,' the young red ranger mused as he looked the teens over, 'I can take a pretty good guess that they're currently high school based on how young they look.'

Glancing over at Tommy and Kimberly, he took in Tommy's outfit and noticed that Tommy was wearing green instead of white, red, or black, and Kimberly was flirting with him.

'Tommy's wearing green which means that he's still the green ranger and Kimberly is flirting with him, putting me in...nineteen ninety-three,' he thought glancing over to Jason, Trini, and Zack, 'yeah, nineteen ninety-three, those three are still here.'

Tommy and Jason stood up, both of them grinning, before they headed over to the training mats and bowed to each other. Moving so that he could get a better look, Conner smirked as he watched the two of them get into a fighting stance, Jason making the first move as he stepped forward and spun around to kick his sparring partner. Tommy blocked it with ease as he pushed the leg towards the ground and stepped in to punch Jason. The rest of the group walked over to watch the match, Kimberly cheering the both of them on as she jumped up and down allowing Conner to notice something important was missing.

'What the...where's her power morpher?' he wondered, looking over at her with wide eyes, 'for that matter, where's their wrist communicator?'

Conner's stare didn't go unnoticed as Trini looked over and spotted him, her eyes narrowing as she saw who he was looking at. Leaning over she whispered something into Zack's ear, Zack frowning and looking over at towards Conner catching Billy's attention. Wanting to avoid conflict Conner started to move away to the other side of the training mats only to notice that the three teens had followed after him.

"Hey you," Zack called making Conner groan, "hold up we just want to talk."

'Great I guess we're doing this now,' Conner sighed turning around to face them.

"What's up?"

"Look I understand that a lot of people like Kimberly," Trini said frowning, "and I mean a lot of people, but we want to give you a heads up."

"A...heads up?" Conner asked confused.

"Kimberly has taken a liking to Tommy over there," Billy explained, nodding towards the teen in green, "so if you wish to pursue any type of courtship with her then you might want to act fast."

"I don't get what you guys ar...oh...OH!" Conner said as realization hit him, "no no no no no no, I don't like Kimberly like that trust me."

"Then why were you observing her like you were?" Billy asked confused.

"Yeah, the way you were staring at my friend didn't really leave us with that impression," Trini huffed.

"Look it's...okay answer me this then," Conner sighed as he looked over at Jason and Tommy, "how long has Tommy been here in Angel Grove?"

"About a week why?" Zack replied.

"A week?" Conner whispered looking back over at Tommy, "then that means he should still be under Rita's control."

"Um...who's Rita?" Trini asked frowning.

"Who's Ri...you're joking right Trini?" the future red ranger asked in shock, "Zack, Billy you guys know who Rita Repulsa is right?"

"Okay so I'm pretty sure we've never seen you before so how do you know our names?" the hip hop martial artist asked curiously.

Conner groaned and rubbed the back of his neck, as he tried to think of a way out of this situation. This wasn't what he had wanted, as soon as he saw them he had hoped that he would simply be able to avoid talking to them so that the risk of messing up the timeline wouldn't be there but of course, Trini had to see him. Seeing that her friends had moved, Kimberly looked around until she spotted them, smiling as she walked over to the group.

"Hey guys why didn't you tell me you were moving?" Kimberly asked, Conner glancing over at her, "oh hey, I don't think I know you, are you new here?"

"Uh yeah kind of," Conner replied holding up his hand, "Conner McKnight."

"Kimberly Hart, nice to meet you," Kim said happily, looking over at her friends, "so what's going on?"

"We were just talking to...Conner right?" Zack asked looking over at him and seeing him nod, "right we were talking to Conner and it turns out, he already knows our names."

"You do?" Kim asked confused, "so I didn't need to introduce myself?"

"Look it's hard to explain, and I don't really have the time to…"

"The time to what?" Jason asked walking over to them, Tommy next to him, "what are we talking about?"

'Abort, abort!' Conner screamed in his mind, looking around for an exit.

"We're trying to figure out how someone new to Angel Grove knows our names," Billy explained.

"You're new here as well?" Tommy asked grinning, "cool, glad to see I'm not the only one."

"I-I'm not really moving here, just visiting," Conner replied backing up, "look I need to go so if you'll excuse me."

"Hold on, I want to know how you know my friends' names," Jason said frowning.

"Oh trust me Jason I don't just know their names," Conner mumbled.

"You know my name as well?" Jason said surprised.

Conner groaned and once again looked for a way out when Tommy spoke up to save him.

"Hey I know I'm just the new guy," Tommy said, "but maybe we should give this guys some slack."

"Tommy's right," Kimberly agreed, Conner sighing in relief, "I mean it's not like we're not well known around here."

"But Conner just said he was visiting," Zack reminded her, "so I just want to know how he knows our names."

Conner glanced over at Tommy and Kimberly, noticing just how much he looked like them, and then back at the rest of the group. Looking at each of them he could see that they weren't mad, just curious, and he knew that they deserved answers.

"Alright, I'll tell you," Conner assured them, "but not here, there's somewhere we need to go first."

The group all looked at each other in confusion but nodded in agreement, following Conner out of the Youth Center. They quickly discussed where they could go and Tommy offered up his house for them to go to so they could talk. After piling into their cars they made their way to the Oliver household and Tommy led them inside, the group being greeted by his mom.

"Tommy is that you?"

"Yeah mom it's me, I brought some friends over," Tommy called back, his mother walking into the living room.

Conner stopped as he looked at the Oliver woman and took her appearance in. She was smaller than Tommy wa, with bright blond hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a simple purple blouse and some capris, an apron wrapped around her waist and a dish towel in her hand as she dried them off.

"Oh hello there everyone," Mrs. Oliver smiled, "and I don't think I've seen you before."

"Sorry, my name is Conner," Conner said shaking her hand.

"Well nice to meet you Conner," she replied, "you know you look like Tommy."

"I uh...I do?" the future ranger gulped.

Mrs. Oliver leaned in and looked Conner over for a few seconds before stepping back and smiling once more.

"Most definitely, though you do have some differences from my little boy."

"Mom," Tommy groaned as he blushed bright red.

Kimberly giggles, catching Mrs. Oliver's attention and making the older woman turn around to look at her.

"And Kimberly Hart, you look as beautiful as Tommy described you," she said making Kim blush as well.

"Oh is that so," Kimberly replied, giving Tommy a smile, "what have you told her about me Tommy?"

"Right so why don't we all head up stairs," Tommy ordered moving the group up stairs.

"Oh Tommy I have some cookies if you and your friends wants some," Mrs. Oliver told them, Kimberly slipping pass Tommy and walking over to his mother.

"Oh I'll help you with them Mrs. Oliver!"

"Well aren't you just the nicest little thing," Mrs. Oliver giggled, "you better not let this one get away from you Thomas."

Tommy groaned again and the teens all chuckled at his dilemma, Conner merely smirking as he followed the past version of his mentor to his room. Walking inside Conner looked around the room and saw that it was about what one would expect from a teenage martial artist protege. The walls were covered in certificates and awards from his time at different dojos and taking part in different competitions, off to the side there was a well used punching bag and, much to Conner's amusement, an array of weapons that Tommy had a mastery in. Next to Tommy's bed on the bedside table was something that caught Conner's attention, a new picture of Tommy with his new friends, the group of teens surrounding him with Jason behind him and Kimberly on his lap.

"You know, you really do kind of have some resemblance to me," Tommy admitted, walking over to him, "wonder why that is."

"Not sure," Conner lied, "I've never really thought of it before it was mention."

Tommy nodded but didn't press the issue, turning around when he heard the door to his room open. Kimberly walked in, a smile on her face and a plate of hot cookies in her hands, as she closed the door behind her and set the plate down where they could get to it before sitting down on the bed.

"So then," Zack started as he munched on one of the cookies, "you going to tell us how you know our names now?"

"Yeah," Conner replied taking a bite of the cookie in his hand, "but I have a question for the six of you first before I tell you."

"I don't think that's how this works," Trini replied skeptically.

"Humor me," Conner said setting the cookies down.

The teens all looked at each other again, Jason and Tommy shrugging in response and the others all looking back over to Conner.

"Alright then, what's your question?" Jason asked curiously.

Conner took a deep breath and once again looked at the picture on Tommy's bedside table, looking back at them with determination in his eyes.

"What do the six of you know about the power rangers?"


	8. Chapter 8

Kimberly groaned as she sat down at the table in Tommy's dining room, the aching pain she felt in her shoulder after fighting both Godar and Elsa refusing to go away. Sighing she recalled the past couple of hours before they headed back to Tommy's house, the fight still in the front of her mind. After Conner had vanished Goldar and Elsa grew furious and attacked with all they had, making it all the team could do to push back till they vanished. It wasn't an easy fight for them either as they all seemed to have come back with some injuries, thankfully though they all looked to be minor injuries that would heal up in a couple of days. Just as Kim was about to get up and get herself a drink she felt something cold touch her cheek and she spun around to see Kat standing there with a cup of water.

"You look like you can use this," Kat said handing her the bottle and sitting down.

"Yeah, thanks Kat," Kim mumbled as she opened the cap and poured some into her mouth, "so how are Tommy and Jason?"

"Fine, I think they're mostly fuming that they couldn't defeat Goldar," Kat explained pushing some of her hair back, "can't say that I blame them."

"Neither can I," Kim agreed shaking her head, "And the kids?"

"They're fine too as far as I can tell," Kat replied before frowning, "I think they're mostly worried about Conner."

Kimberly sighed again and set her drink down, looking at the wood table as she did what she could to keep her fears under wraps. Sensing that Kimberly was upset Kat reached out and took a hold of her hand, giving it a small squeeze and smiling at her predecessor.

"He'll be okay Kim, he's your son after all," Kat reminded her making Kim chuckle, "he's a lot like you."

"I'd like to think he's more like Tommy," Kim admitted, "but yeah, he'll...he'll be fine."

"Um...c-can I join you two?"

Kim and Kat looked over at the doorway and saw Kira standing there, rubbing her arm as she waited for their answer. With a smile and a nod, Kim and Kat made some room for her, Kira walking in and sitting down between them as the older rangers situated themselves.

"What can we do for you Kira?" Kim asked with a motherly tone.

"I just wanted to get away from the others," Kira admitted sheepishly, "it's everyday that I get a chance to talk to other female rangers."

Kimberly and Kat nodded, the two older women giving the younger ranger a hug making her smile. Kira sat there quietly as Kat got up again and got her a drink, the yellow ranger gladly taking the cup of water and taking a gulp from it.

"So how did the two of you handle it?" Kira asked suddenly, the two pink rangers looking at each other in shock.

"I'm afraid we don't know what you mean," Kim replied confused.

"Being in a relationship with another ranger," Kira sighed twirling the glass in her hand, "I mean you both dated Dr. O when you were rangers, so how did you do it?"

The two older women looked at each other, both of them knowing what was going on in the younger girl's head, and nodded in agreement.

"Well...I'm not going to say that it was easy," Kim admitted, "we had to constantly remind ourselves that while we were on the battlefield, while we were still boyfriend and girlfriend, we were also teammates and we're there to help each other."

"And with Tommy that wasn't easy," Kat added, taking a drink from her water, "if either of us got hurt he wasn't one to take that lightly."

"It can't be that simple though can it?" Kira asked frowning, "to just agree that were teammates when we're out their fighting monsters."

"We never said it was simple Kira," Kim reminded her, "after I started dating Tommy I had to help him keep his temper under check so he wouldn't go ballistic when we fought someone like Goldar."

"I had to do the same thing when I started dating him," Kat recalled shaking her head, "that wasn't fun."

Kira nodded, looking down at the bottle in her hands as she tried to think of another question for them.

"Okay so it's not simple, and from what you were saying it's not easy either," Kira recounted seeing the two of them nod, "but what makes it easier?"

"Just the knowledge that he'll always be there to help you in a fight," Kim replied with a smile, recalling some of her adventures as a ranger, "and that if you ever get captured he'll be there to save you."

"And the knowledge that they're just human," Kat added, "they're going to mess up, and when that happens you have to be there to help them."

Kira smiled at that thought, knowing very well that Conner wasn't one who liked to fail and recalled many nights that she had stayed up reassuring him that everything was alright. Kimberly scooted over to Kira, wrapping her arm around the younger girl and giving her a comforting hug. Feeling the warm arm around her Kira leaned against the former ptera ranger and closed her eyes as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"It's Conner isn't it?" Kim spoke up, Kira opening up her eyes and looking up at her, "I've seen the way you act around him, it's kind of the way I acted around Tommy when we were younger."

"Yeah, I...I'm just worried," Kira muttered, "worried that he'll get hurt, that he won't be able to come back to us...to me, but mostly I…"

Kira gulped as she trembled slightly, Kim and Kat looked at each other as they took a guess at what she was about to say.

"Mostly I'm worried that I won't be able to tell him how I feel."

"Oh Kira," Kim whispered, kissing the top of her head, "how long have you felt like this?"

"Not long after we became rangers," Kira admitted with a sigh, "I was heading over here to train a bit with the others and I kind of sort of stumbled into a conversation that he was having with Dr. O."

"Oh?" Kat asked curiously.

"Yeah, he was worried that he wasn't a good enough leader and that he never would be," Kira explained, "we had just fought against Zeltrax and lost, horribly, and both Ethan and I were hurt so I could understand why he was upset."

"And this is when you started to fall for him?" Kim guessed with a soft smile.

"I was seeing a side of him I never seen before," Kira confirmed, "it was hard for me not to fall for him when I saw that he was more concerned that me and Ethan got hurt then that we lost."

"Well Kira," Kat said hugging her, "I can assure you that Conner will be back after his adventure."

"And once he's back, we're going to help you confess your feelings for him," Kim assured her, happy that her baby boy had someone like Kira to be there for him.

"Okay, let me wrap my head around this," Conner groaned shaking his head, "none of you, not any of the six of you, have ever heard of the power rangers?"

"It's like we said, that just doesn't sound familiar," Tommy replied frowning.

"Yeah it sounds kind of like one of those Saturday morning TV shows that kids would watch," Zack admitted with a shrug, Trini nodding in agreement.

The group had been sitting in his room for about half an hour and Conner had asked them about the power rangers, something that none of them ever heard about. What concerned him was the expression that Conner had as he paced back and forth, a look that was a mixture of confusion, concern, and anger. Running his hand through his hair Conner took a deep breath to calm himself down, something Tommy had taught him, and turned to face the other six.

"And you've never heard of Zordon and Alpha?" he asked, the group looking at each other.

"Nope," Jason answered.

"The Putty Patrol?"

"That sounds kind of stupid," Trini replied.

"Goldar?"

"Not ringing a bell," Billy replied pushing his glasses up.

"And none of you have heard of Rita Repulsa?"

"We kind of already answered that question back at the Juice Bar," Zack reminded him.

"I'm not even gonna ask about Lord Zedd," Conner groaned, sitting down on the bed.

Kimberly frowned and started to rub his back comfortingly, the suppose to be pink ranger feeling a weird motherly connection to him. Tommy joined in, patting his shoulder and giving it a small squeeze as Conner bit his thumb while he thought about what he had just learned. He was in the past, but not just any past but a past that didn't have any power rangers. So how was he suppose to get the powers of the White Tiger Coin?

"I'm sorry that we're not being much help here man," Tommy apologized, Conner shaking his head and standing up.

"It's not your fault Tommy," he assured him walking over to the window.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you care so much about these power rangers?" Billy asked curiously.

"Ugh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Conner admitted shaking his head.

"Well you never know unless you tell us," Kimberly pointed out.

"I...it's complicated okay," Conner explained.

"The way I see it you asked us these questions for a reason," Jason reasoned walking over to him, "and we want to help but if you can't tell us then we can't help."

Conner sighed once again and looked out the window towards the mountains that the Command Center would be in. He knew that it was a long shot but he had no other options to go with. Plus he really didn't feel like walking all the way there.

"Alright I'll tell you," he agreed with a nod, "and I'm sorry, but in order for you to fully understand we're going to need to go somewhere else."

"Where do we need to go now?" Billy asked with interest.

Conner turned back around to the window and pointed out it towards the mountains, determination shining in his eyes.

"To the mountains, there's something out there that I need to check out," he told them, "with any luck, it will be there."

The group looked at each other, all of them mentally debating if they should go or not when Tommy and Jason locked eyes. The two had a silent conversation that ended with a nod of their heads when Tommy stepped forward and placed his hand on Conner's shoulder.

"Alright Conner, we're with you."

"Um...slight problem though," Trini spoke up, "none of us can technically drive, we're all under sixteen."

"I'm not," Conner admitted pulling out his licence, "so as long as we don't get pulled over we should be fine."

"Why would it be a problem if we get pulled over?" Billy asked taking his licence, "as long as your licence is valid it should...why does this say your date of birth is nineteen eighty-six?"

"Because that was when I was born," Conner replied taking his licence back, "one of those things that I'll have to explain when we get there."

"So wait, you're like seven?" Kimberly asked confused.

"Well, the Conner of this timeline would be," he muttered rubbing the back of his neck, "look it's all really confusing and I'm going to have to ask you guys to keep an open mind with what I'm going to say."

The group looked at each other again, all of them having confused expressions this time but nod in agreement as they head out. After telling his mom that he would be back later Tommy was able to borrow his mom's car, which luckily had enough room for all seven of them, and Conner climbed into the driver seat. The ride there was quite, Conner pulling into the mountain range and following the trail upwards. After about an hour and a half later he came to a stop and climbed out of the car as he looked around as the others walked over to him.

"So why are we out here?" Zack asked looking around.

"Okay so here's the thing," Conner said turning to face them, "like I told you before I'm technically seven at this time, that is the Conner of this timeline is, I'm from a completely different timeline."

The teens all looked at him in shock, not sure if they should believe him but recalling that they promised to keep an open mind. Pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose Billy cleared his throat before speaking up.

"As much as I would like to believe that, scientifically that shouldn't be possible."

"And yet here I am Billy," Conner retorted walking over to him, "you saw my licence, you saw my date of birth."

"Man you could have just as easily made that yourself," Zack pointed out.

"I'm good at sports, not counterfeiting," he stated, "I promise you, I'm not making this up."

"I think we should give him a chance guys," Kimberly said coming to his defence, "I mean he did ask us to keep an open mind."

"Kim's right," Tommy agreed, "we're already out here so let's just hear him out."

Conner smiled at the two of them, giving them a nod and continuing.

"It gets even weirder from here, the timeline I come from, there's a group of heroes known as the power rangers, and the six of you were the beginning of that legacy."

The group all stood there in shock, none of them sure what to say at this proclamation.

"So what you're saying is...the six of us are heroes where you're from?" Kim asked frowning.

"Oh you're more than heroes," Conner replied smiling, "you're legends, Tommy here, trained me when I became a ranger."

"I trained you?" the supposed to be green ranger said grinning.

"As amazing as this all is," Jason interjected, "we're not heroes, we're just a bunch of teenagers."

"I have a hard time believing that from you Jason," Conner said looking at him, "tell me, how many times have you stood up for those who can't fight back?"

Jason found that he couldn't reply to that question, knowing full well that he's helped out a few kids who were being bullied. Conner patted his shoulder and turned to look at the path they were about to trek.

"I know you have more questions but I promise you, all your questions will hopefully be answered just up this path."

The group started up the path, following Conner closely. After what felt like a good hour the group came over the last hill and Conner felt his heart racing at what he saw. The Command Center standing there, true and proud, looking bright and pristine in the evening sun. The group looked at it in awe, never having seen this building before, and wondering just how long it's been there.

"What is this place?" Jason asked looking at the building.

"No kidding?" Trini whispered.

"This is the Command Center," Conner answered, "the place where the ranger legacy started."

"The door is shut tight," Tommy pointed out as he tried to open the door, "how are we supposed to get in?"

"Normally we'd have to have a power coin to get in," Conner explained walking over to the door, "and unfortunately none of us have one."

"So we can't get in?" Zack asked confused, "then why bring us up here?"

"Because even though we don't have any power coins, with any luck this will get us in," Conner replied holding up his arm to show them his bracelet, "This is my dino gem."

"And that's suppose to get us in here?" Billy questioned as Conner ran his hand over to door.

Conner didn't reply, running his finger down opening in the middle, trying to think of what he could do to get inside. As Tommy and Jason stood next to him, he was about to have them help him look around when his dino gem flash catching the teens off guard as the door opened up.

"Okay so that just happened," Trini said hesitantly walking over to the door.

"The door's open, so let's go in," Conner told them, heading inside before the others could say anything.

A million thoughts ran through his mind as he walked inside the main area of the Command Center. It hadn't been his first time at the sight of the Command Center, Tommy had taken them there to show them where it all started, but it was his first time inside of it. He was amazed at the sight before him as the others walked in behind him, it was just as Tommy had told them, the lights, the computer council in the center of the room, Zordon's energy tube, everything.

"It's just like he said it would be," he whispered looking around.

"Have you never been here before?" Jason asked confused.

"No this is the first time I've been here," Conner admitted, "the Command Center was destroyed before I became a ranger."

"What?" Kim gasped, "This place was destroyed?"

"Yeah it was originally destroyed by Rito and Goldar but it reformed for the next team, it was then destroyed by a space pirate known as Divatox and was never put back together," Conner explained sadly, "it's a shame really, this place looks amazing."

A door opened up and the teens turned around to see a blue, red, and gold robot walk in, looking around to see what was going until he spotted them.

"Aye yi yi yi, how did you get in here?" the robot asked in shock.

"Alpha!" Conner said running over to him.

"H-how do you know me?" Alpha asked confused.

"It's a long story Alpha," Conner laughed shaking his head.

"And a story I'm sure that we are all willing to listen to Conner," came a booming voice from behind him.

Spinning around, Conner's eyes went wide as he came face to face with the one being he never thought he'd get to meet.

"Zordon!"


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't believe I'm finally meeting you," Conner grinned, walking over to stand in front of Zordon, "and all those times that I thought about it, all of those questions that I thought I would have, all of them...it's like I can't even bring myself to ask them."

"There is no need to feel nervous Conner, I myself feel honored to meet a ranger such as yourself," Zordon remarked with a nod, Conner rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed.

"Wait wait wait," Trini interjected, "if Conner never even met you and he's not even from this world, how do you know him?"

"It is through the power of the morphing grid that I am able to stay connected to all ranger teams," Zordon explained, "be they of this earth or any other."

The group, minus Conner who was smirking, all looked at the floating head in shock. Never in their wildest dreams have they ever thought about meeting a being such as the one in front of them.

"So if you know me, then you know why I'm here," Conner said folding his arms over his chest.

"Indeed Conner, I am sorry to see that you're powers were taken by Goldar but the power you seek is indeed here," Zordon assured him, Kimberly tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"What is he talking about Conner?"

Conner sighed, turning around to face the team as he ran through how best to tell them in his mind.

"Back in my world, for the sake of keeping things simple we'll call it Earth-1," Conner explained, "a monster named Goldar was taken from the past, your Earth-1 counterparts' past, and was given some kind of gem that took my team's powers."

Billy nodded his head, understanding what Conner was saying as the others have him blank looks.

"Um, there are like other versions of us?" Kimberly asked frowning, "I would like to think I'm one of a kind."

"Yeah sorry but this is starting to make less sense than before," Jason muttered shaking his head.

"Actually it makes perfect sense," Billy spoke up, "the idea of a parallel world, as well as traveling bergen them, is becoming a big topic in the scientific community, do you happen to have a blackboard I could write on?"

"We have something even better," Alpha remarked, walking away and then coming back with a clear board, markers lining the bottom.

Walking over to it, Billy picked up a blue marker, creating a circle with it on the board before doing the same with the red maker.

"You see there's a theory that there are multiple worlds out there, too keep up with what Conner was saying we'll call his earth, the red one, Earth-1, while our Earth here is Earth-2."

Billy quickly drew some more circles around the two larger circles, the others walking over to get a closer look.

"These here are the other Earths that surround us, Earth-3, Earth-4, and so on until infinity, all of them the same and at the same time, all of them having the potential to be different from our world."

"Like my world having rangers and your's not," Conner pointed out.

"Exactly," Billy agreed putting the marker down, "the thing I'm having a problem understanding is how you were able to come from your Earth to ours."

"The morphing grid is a source of immense power, so it would not be out of the question for it to allow Conner to traverse between our worlds," Zordon's voice echoed the group looking back over to him.

"Okay so I'll accept you coming from a different world, I'll accept that in your world we were super heroes fighting monsters," Zack said shaking his head, "but why does your Earth get to be Earth-1."

"Is that really important Zack?" Jason asked looking at his hip hop friend.

"I'm just curious as to why his Earth is Earth-1."

"Anyway, after Goldar stole my team's power, and knocked me out, I was confronted by the original white ranger and told to go to the command center on Earth-1, where I was sent here," Conner finished up, "what I wasn't expecting was that there wouldn't be power rangers where showed up."

"I can't believe someone would give Goldar that kind of power," Alpha fussed holding his head.

"If Goldar holds the power of the morphing grid, even just a small portion of it, then he'll be able to use that power to cause untold destruction," Zordon spoke up, Conner nodding in agreement.

"He wants to take the power that he stole from us and go back to his time to use against the original rangers," Conner explained folding his arms over his chest, "if he does that then there's no telling what kind of damage he'd cause to my timeline."

"This is indeed troubling news and all the more reason for you to obtain the power that you seek," Zordon said sagely.

"Okay time out, what's this power that he keeps talking about?" Trini questioned, "I mean I get that it's suppose to be part of this power ranger stuff you keep talking about but…"

"The power that we keep referencing is what's known as the white tiger coin," Conner replied turning to face her, "originally created by Zordon and Alpha when...when you guys were down one ranger and Lord Zedd started to become a problem."

"So like, what makes it so special?" Kim asked frowning, "can't you get any of the powers and go back to save your friends?"

"The white tiger coin is...well without getting into too much detail it's important to me."

No further explanation was needed, at least for Kimberly who smiled and hugged him. Tommy grinned and shook his head, walking over and patting Conner on the shoulder.

"Alright then if this is that important to you then it's important to us," the boy in green promised, Conner chuckling in response.

"You just met me though."

"That doesn't matter," Jason spoke up, "you opened our eyes to this whole new world, so if you need this power to protect your friends then we'll help you get it."

"Your loyalty to your friends is admirable Jason, but the search for the power they Conner is seeking won't take you far," Zordon informed them, "the white tiger coin as well as the other power coins are here in the Command Center."

"All of them?" Conner asked amazed.

"All seven of them," Alpha confirmed, Conner grinning.

"All seven of them, including the dragonzord coin?"

"Back before she was defeated Rita Repulsa held the power of the dragonzord and it was after a intense battle with her were we able to obtain the dragonzord coin from her," the mentor figure explain, "it has been with the others, absorbing the power of good inside them to become purified."

"Whoa, okay so let's recap here," Conner muttered, "Rita Repulsa is defeated, not sealed away on the moon, but defeated?"

"That is correct, the original group who fought alongside both Rita and Zordon were able to defeat her and retake her power coin," Alpha said, Conner's eyes going wide.

"W-wait, what do you mean they fought alongside both Zordon and Rita?"

"It pains me to say it but when the power of the morphing grid was first discovered it was decided that it would be given to seven warriors to be used to protect the universe," Zordon said, Conner hearing a bit of regret in his voice, "among the seven were me and Rita."

"But Rita is a sorceress not a warrior," Conner interjected, "or at least she was in Earth-1."

"Rita used her magic to fight alongside us and protect the innocent when we first obtained this power," Alpha informed them shaking his head.

"So what happened?" Tommy asked frowning.

"She let the power get to her," Conner replied shaking his head, "that's how it usually starts."

Turning back to look at Zordon, Conner took a deep breath and looked up at the disembodied head.

"Zordon, if you have the power coins here, is there anyway that I could convince you to allow me to borrow the white tiger coin?"

"Unfortunately that is no way feat Conner," Zordon replied apologetically, "the power coins are currently dormant as there has been no threat powerful enough to warrant their use."

"And you can't just activate one of them?" the boy fun another works asked confused.

"The power coins, as you're probably aware, are objects of great power to be used in a time of crisis," Alpha stated.

"Well what if I took it back to my Earth?" Conner suggested, "we're currently fighting someone so would that work?"

"That could work," Billy mumbled as he processed the information they were learning, "you did say that these power coins were to be used in a time of crisis, and if his Earth is in one then that would meet the qualification."

"A wise observation Billy," Zordon praised with a nod, "it is possible that if you were to take the white tiger coin to your Earth that it would work."

"Why do I feel like there's a but coming?" Trini huffed placing her hands on her hips.

"But there is no guarantee that it would work," Zordon concluded, "while it is the same, just like the your two Earths our different, the morphing grid is different on every Earth as well."

This peeked Billy's curiosity, the genius of the group looking up when he heard Zordon.

"How would the morphing grid be different between our worlds? You yourself said that it was because of it that you were able to see the other Earths."

"The morphing grid has to adapt to each Earth in order for the rangers of that universe to be at their full potential."

"It may take a while, but I'm sure that we can tap into the morphing grid and look at Conner's Earth to see just how different the morphing grids are," Alpha promised, "the key is we would need something that was connected to the morphing grid from Earth-1."

The teens frowned, Conner looking down at his left wrist and clenching his fist as he took off his morpher and held it out to Alpha.

"This my Dino Morpher," he explained to the robot, "this is what allowed my team to morph back on Earth-1."

"Wait I thought you were wearing a bracelet with that Dino Gem thing," Kim stated, "so what's this?"

"Like I said, this is my Dino Morpher, the dino gem you saw earlier is what gave us our powers, both as rangers and as civilians."

Looking back over to Alpha, Conner grinned,

"So should that work?"

"This will be perfect Conner," Alpha replied walking over to the computer panel and placing it on a scanner.

"And be careful with that please, my mentor will kick my ass if something happens to it," Conner pleaded making the others laugh.

"So then what can we do now?" Trini asked looking around, "I mean according to...the giant floating head, this Rita person is gone and all you need is the white tiger coin."

"Yeah so why bring us here?" Jason asked, his eyebrow going up a bit.

"I wanted you guys to know about the power that you're missing," Conner admitted, "because I believe that if the situation demands it, you guys will become legends."

"As do I," Zordon commented, "I can see that you six have traits that put you above others, traits that would make you worthy of the title of power rangers."

"So you said something about you having powers as both a ranger and civilian, what do you mean by that?" Zack asked Conner.

"Well as a ranger you have the basic enhanced endurance, and strength," Conner told them, "But sometimes there will be team that have what is known as civilian powers, my team is one of them."

"Okay so basic superhero powers," Tommy nodded, "what's your civilian power?"

"I have super speed."

"So what you're like the Flash?" Zack chuckled, "that's the craziest thing I've heard."

"Is it now?" Conner asked grinning.

"Yep."

"Then how did I pants you without you noticing?"

Zack looked down and, true to Conner's word, his pants were around his ankles. This made the boys laugh as the girls covered their eyes, Zack reaching down to pull his pants up.

"Okay, okay I believe you have super speed," he grumbled, "just, please don't do that again."

"Deal," Conner said shaking his hand.

The group laughed, Zordon himself even chuckling when the sirens started to go off. The group looked around confused as Conner ran over to Alpha and looked over at a glass ball.

"What's going on?" the red ranger asked as Alpha scurried around.

"Please observe the Viewing Globe," Zordon insisted, the rest of the group walking over to stand next to Conner.

The picture started to become clear, and Conner's eyes widened as he saw who was attacking.

"Okay so um...who is that?" Kim asked frowning.

"That," Conner gulped as he trembled, "would be Lord Zedd."


	10. Chapter 10

"Aye yi yi yi yi, why would Lord Zedd come to Earth?" Alpha asked as he had a freak out.

"I don't know Alpha but Lord Zedd's presence on Earth is indeed worrisome," Zordon stated, Conner clenching his fist.

"Zordon let me help you fight Zedd," Conner offered, "I have experience as a ranger and even if I can't beat him I can at least try to make him retreat."

"I am sorry Conner but even with your history as a Power Ranger on your Earth, I cannot in all good consciousness allow you to fight Lord Zedd," Zordon said apologetically, "He is on a level that far supersedes any one ranger."

"Then let us fight with him," Tommy suggested, "he even said that we're rangers on his Earth so why can't we be here?"

"Tommy rights," Kimberly agreed, "our world needs the rangers now and we're already here so let us help him."

Zordon remained quiet, the teens all looking at him expectantly as the intergalactic being nodded his head.

"Indeed you are Kimberly, and I can think of no one better to protect the Earth then you six," he agreed turning to Alpha, "Alpha summon the power coins."

"I'm on it Zordon," Alpha replied pressing some of the buttons.

The group turned around as a pedestal came up from the ground, seven gold coins shining as they came into view.

"Behold the keys to your powers," Zordon proclaimed as the walked over to the coins, each of them picking one up.

"These are the power coins?" Trini asked looking over her coin.

"They don't look like much," Zack muttered as he turned his over in his fingers.

"They're more powerful than they look," Conner assured them as he looked at the white tiger symbol, "believe me, when we use these things, as long as we're together there's nothing we can't do."

"Jason, bold and powerful, you shall command the tyrannosaurus dinozord," Zordon said as the power morpher appeared around all their waists.

"Whoa!" Jason muttered looking down at the morpher.

"Zackery, you are clever and brave, you shall command the mastodon dinozord."

"The mastodon?" Zack asked in shock.

"Kimberly, graceful and smart, the pteradactyl dinozord shall me your's."

"Cool," Kimberly smiled.

"Billy, patient and wise, you shall command the powerful triceratops dinozord."

"Fascinating," Billy mumbled.

"Trini, fearless and agile, the saber tooth tiger zord shall be under your command."

"I'll do my best," Trini promised.

"Tommy, strong and pure of heart, you shall help lead the team with the Dragonzord under your command."

Tommy nodded, a grin on his face as he looked over at a smiling Kimberly.

"And Conner, experienced and bold, you shall lead the team on their first mission with the power of the White Tiger."

Conner looked down at the coin in his hand, the head and weight of the small metal object feeling almost unbearable. Clenching his hand around it he looked up at Zordon and nodded.

"I promise Zordon, I'll make sure they're ready."

"I have no doubt that you will Conner," Zordon replied with a knowing smile, "just know that Lord Zedd isn't someone to take lightly, it would not be wise to fight him one-on-one."

"Right," Conner stated placing the power coin in the morpher.

"So what do we do now?" Billy asked curiously.

"Alpha can you teleport us back to Angel Grove?" Conner asked the robotic ranger assistant.

"I can have you there in no time," Alpha promised as he started to put in the coordinates.

The teens were soon engulfed in a beam of light, matching their ranger colors, and vanished from the Command Center. As the flash of light died down, Alpha turned to face the Viewing Globe.

"Good luck rangers."

The team appeared back in Angel Grove, noticing the Super Putty Patrollers in the street.

"Whoa what are those things?" Zack asked in shock.

"Super Putties," Conner replied clenching his fist, "and yes I realize how stupid that sounds."

"Let's just focus on taking them out," Tommy said getting into a fighting stance.

The teens rushed into the fray, catching the putties off guard. It was like something seemed to kick in when they started to fight, the teens fighting them off with an ease that took them by surprise.

"What's going on here?" Trini asked as she ducked underneath one of the putties, "it's like my body is moving on it's own."

"Tell me about it," KImberly agreed, flipping one of the putties onto the ground, "I've never felt so powerful."

"Or agile," Billy added.

"That's your ranger instincts kicking in," Conner explained as he defeated a few of the putties, "trust me those can come in handy."

"Tell me about it," Tommy said excitedly, kicking a putty in the chest and defeating it.

The teens worked fast and defeated the putties in the area, all of them except for Conner panting as they weren't use the exerting that much power. Looking around Conner tried to find Lord Zedd but saw that there wasn't any sign of the red colored villain the be seen.

"This isn't good," he muttered to himself, Kimberly looking over to him.

"What's not good?" she asked confused, "we beat these guys so I'd say that's pretty good."

"Yes but I can't see Lord Zedd anywhere," Conner pointed out, "and if he's not here, then where is he?"

"I say we don't question it," Zack suggested, "I mean you heard Zordon, this Zedd guy is in a league above us."

"Be that as it may I don't like tha…"

A few bolts of lightning struck the ground around them, an explosion going off and forcing them into the air and making them fall to the ground. Groaning, Conner looked up to see who had attacked them when he saw a familiar looking staff with a Z on top of it.

"And just who are you to thwart my plans?" Zedd demanded pointing his staff at them.

"So that's Lord Zedd huh?" Jason asked as they all stood up.

"Yeah," Conner groaned, "that's him."

"I see my reputation precedes me," Zedd laughed, "but that won't save you, once I'm done with you seven you'll have wished you've never had met me."

"What's the plan Conner?" Tommy asked looking at the older boy.

"Time to put your new powers to the test," Conner replied holding up his morpher, "It's Morph'n Time!"

"Dragonzord!"

"Mastadon!"

"Pteradactyl!"

"Triceratop!"

"Sabertooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"White Tiger!"

The team morphed, Conner looking down to see that the outfit he was wearing wasn't spandex but armored.

"Whoa, talk about an upgrade," he stated touching his shield.

"This is awesome," Zack said taking in his appearance.

"I like it," Kimberly said excitedly.

"What's this, power rangers?" Zedd asked in shock, "so Zordon's on this miserable planet, very well then Putty Patrol take these rangers out."

Zedd summoned some more putties, the rangers getting into a fighting stance.

"Alright guys you focus on the putties, me and Tommy have Zedd," Conner ordered.

"Right!"

Back on Earth-1, Kimberly was busy cooking dinner for the rather large group, Kat and Kira helping the mother pink. Chopping up some meat for stroganoff, Kim hummed to herself a song that Kira recognized.

"Hey that's Patiently," she said excitedly.

"Huh?" Kim asked looking back at her, "Oh the song, yeah I heard it a while back, apparently one of my friends from Pan Global was up here in Reefside and recorded it on her phone."

"That's one of my songs," Kira explained, Kim and Kat's eyes widening.

"Oh yeah, Tommy told us you were a musician," Kat said smiling.

"You planning on making that a career?" Kim asked wiping her hand off.

"I would like too," Kira nodded, "I've been working on making my first album to give to some producers."

"Well good for you," Kim said hugging her, "I hope that you make it, but don't forget you're still in high school."

"Even if it's your senior year you shouldn't let your music take over your life until after you graduate," Kat explained to the younger girl.

"I know," Kira blushed, "I've already talked to my parents about that."

"So is dinner almost ready?" Jason asked walking into the kitchen.

"It'll be ready when I call you," Kat informed him, hitting him over the head with a wooden spoon, "honestly I feel like you, Tommy, and Rocky can eat a buffet out of business."

Jason chuckled, Tommy walking into the kitchen as well with Ethan and Trent following behind him.

"What's so funny?" Tommy asked curious.

"Kat said that you, Jason and Rocky could eat a buffet out of business," Kira informed him.

Tommy looked over at Kat with grin, the second pink ranger smiling innocently. Shaking his head he walked over to Kim and wrapped his arm around her waist, Kira smiling happily at the sight.

"So how much longer should we expect Conner to be gone?" the yellow ranger asked biting her lower lip.

"No clue," Tommy replied honestly, "it could be minutes, or even days. We have no idea where he went."

"I trust Conner will be back sooner than we think," Kim offered, seeing Kira starting to frown, "he's strong enough to do whatever he needs to do and get back."

Kira nodded, in her heart she knew that Kim was right and all she needed to do at the moment was to wait for Conner to get back, or at least that's what she thought. The sirens started to go off and the rangers all moved towards Tommy's office, the girls turning off the stove quickly before following. Heading down to the Dino Thunder headquarters Tommy took his seat and turned on the computer, the cameras showing Goldar back in Reefside.

"This isn't good," Jason muttered, "we're not back to full strength just yet."

"It doesn't matter, Goldar is back and we have to hold him off," Tommy said standing up.

"So what the plan then?" Kim asked forwning.

"We do what we always do," Tommy replied, "we fight like it's the end of the world."


	11. Chapter 11

"So you think that you have what it takes to fight me?" Lord Zedd laughed, pointing his staff at Conner, "we'll just see about that now won't we."

Conner clenched his fist, his gaze never leaving the red menace. Looking over at the white ranger Tommy placed his hand on shoulder to catch his attention, before speaking up.

"Hey I get that we're rangers in your Earth, but do we really have what it takes to take this guy?"

"I don't believe we're going to beat him," Conner admitted, "not even the rangers from my Earth could officially beat him."

"So wait, not even you guys could beat him?" Zack asked in shock, "So what? We're just supposed to get our asses handed to us?"

"I never said that," Conner replied looking at the black ranger, "it's true that on Earth-1 the original team wasn't able to officially beat him, but Tommy here was at least able to take him one on one for a little bit."

Looking over at Tommy, Conner placed his hand over the green ranger's and gave him a thumbs up.

"With the two of us fighting him, I'm certain we can at least push him back to a point he'll retreat."

Tommy nodded, turning so that he was facing Lord Zedd, feeling a sense of dread rising up inside her, Kimberly trembled as she reached out for Tommy's hand, stopping just inches away. Seeing her hand out of the corner of his eye, Tommy reached out and took a hold of it, giving it a soft squeeze.

"I'll be alright, I promise," he assured her, Conner nodding in agreement.

"I'll make sure he comes back in one piece Kimberley," he promised patting her shoulder, "for now I need you and the others to handle the Putties."

"Right," the pink ranger muttered stepping back.

"Okay then, you guys ready?" Conner asked getting in a fighting stance.

"Ready!" they replied mirroring him.

The group split up, Tommy and Conner racing forward and clashing with Lord Zedd. Using his staff Zedd stopped the Dragon Dagger and Saba, pushing back and making the two rangers stumble backwards before attacking once again. Swinging his staff in a arch Zedd struck the green and white rangers, Conner twirling Saba and tossing him at the Emperor of Evil. Flying around Zedd Saba was able to hit him multiple times before flying back to Conner's hand.

"Whoa, that's awesome," Tommy said in shock.

"Yeah, first time I ever really tried that," Conner admitted, "try shooting lightning from your Dragon Dagger."

"Wait, what?"

"Just trust me," the white ranger said looking at the green ranger.

Tommy nodded, holding up his dagger in front of his mouth and watched as Lord Zedd got off his knee and pointed his staff at them.

"You two think you can beat me?" Zedd bellowed, " I have beaten stronger opponents then you could ever imagine."

"Tommy now!"

Tommy nodded, directing his dagger towards Zedd and watching as lightning came from the tip and struck its target. Using his staff, Zedd was able to absorb most of the lightning but was pushed back by the force of the attack.

"Keya!"

Reaching out to his side Zedd grabbed a hold of Conner's armor, tossing him to the other side and onto the ground. Rolling across the pavement Conner rolled onto his knee and placed his hand on the coin in the middle of his shield. Looking up he was barely able to bring Saba up to block Zedd's attack, the edge of the Z on top almost hitting his helmet. He then felt all the air in his lungs as Zedd kicked him to the ground, placing his foot on his neck to pin him down.

"You are nothing but insects under my feet and will be treated as such," Zedd said directing his staff at Conner.

"Don't forget about me," Tommy reminded him as the green ranger tackled Zedd to the ground.

Conner got up and watched as Zedd and Tommy rolled across the ground, both their weapons getting knocked out of their hands and skidding across the ground.

"Oh man, I didn't realize that Zedd was this strong," Conner mumbled to himself.

"I could have told you that!"

"Wh-what?" Conner said looking at his saber, "Saba!"

"Hello Conner," Saba replied, "it's a pleasure to be working with you, it feels familiar...and yet different at the same time, I wonder why that is."

"You see the guy in green over there?" Conner asked directing Saba over to Tommy, "on my Earth he's your partner."

"I see, that explains why it feels different in your hand, but why does it feel familiar?" Saba asked turning to look at Conner, "am I your partner on Earth-1 as well?"

"Wait how do you know about...you know what never mind," Conner sighed shaking his head, "no you're not my partner on my Earth, or at least not yet, i-it's because on Earth-1 he's my father."

"Ah yes that would explain it," Saba replied, "and I have many more questions about that but I suppose now's not the time."

"Not really no."

"Very well, shall we go aid your father then?" Saba asked making the white ranger groan.

"Okay can you please not mention that, I don't even know if he's my father on this Earth," Conner explained to his weapon.

"Understood."

Tommy stumbled back as he blocked Zedd's staff work his Dragon dagger, feeling his arms tremble as his knees buckled underneath him.

"Tommy!"

Looking up the green ranger saw his new friend running towards him, Conner kneeling next to him as he reached his comrade.

"Hey you okay man?"

"A little rattled but otherwise fine," Tommy assured him, "but this guy's one tough opponent"

"Could be worse, it could've been King Mondo," Conner mumbled, not catching Tommy looking at him.

"King Mondo?"

"Eh, heh heh another time," he promised with a nervous laugh, "anyway we need to think of a way to make him retreat."

"Any ideas?" Tommy asked looking back at Zedd.

"Not a single one," the white ranger admitted sheepishly, "do you have an idea Saba?"

"Saba?" Tommy asked growing more and more confused.

"Lord Zedd is indeed a powerful adversary," Saba said thoughtfully, "but not without his own faults."

"That's Saba," Conner explained, "so what do we need to do Saba?"

"Lord Zedd is powerful, but he's also quick to anger, if you were to use that against him then you should be able to push him back."

Conner nodded, taking a quick look to the others to see if they were okay. Zack and Billy were going at it side by side, the girls doing the same as Jason went at it on his own. Nodding in approvement, Conner turned back around to face Zedd, Tommy shaking his head and doing the same.

"You've heard the enchanted sword, let's see if we can make Zedd even redder than he already is," Conner commanded, Tommy nodding.

The two charged forward, weapons at the ready, and attacked Lord Zedd with all they got. Using his staff Zedd blocked the attacks with the ease of a seasoned warrior.

"You pest won't be able to harm me no matter what you do," Zedd proclaimed as he ducked underneath Saba's blade, kicking Conner's legs out from under him in the process, "so why don't you just give up."

Zedd attempted to stab his staff where Conner was, the white ranger rolling out of the way in the nick of time.

"Tommy now!"

"What?"

"Keya!" Tommy yelled as he attacked from behind, Dragon Dagger glowing green as he slashed Zedd from behind.

Lord Zedd yelled out in pain as he was pushed away from the two of them, clenching his staff in his hand as he used it to keep him standing. The attack, while nothing spectacular, held a power to it that did manage to surprise the Emperor of Evil. Pulling his hand back he was shocked to see a green gash across his chest, a bit of greenish smoke curling off from it.

"You…" Zedd growled as he looked at Tommy, said ranger helping Conner to his feet, "you managed to damage me with that attack."

"Trust me when I say there's more coming Zedd," Conner retorted as they got into a fighting stance.

Zedd was seething with anger as he stared at the two warriors running towards him. Just as they were upon him thought he slammed the butt of his staff on to the ground and caused a shockwave to push them away from him. Flying back Conner hit a nearby car, denting it with the force of the shockwave, while Tommy hit the ground and skidded a few feet further, his Dragon Dagger sliding away from him in the process. Groaning, Tommy was able to push himself up onto his hands and knees only to have the wind knocked out of him as Zedd kicked him in gut and knocked him back down.

"I hadn't realized that Zordon was so willing to watch his beloved protectors die," the Emperor of Evil said stepping on Tommy's neck, "but he must be if he sent a bunch of teenagers to fight against me."

Tommy attempted to reach out for his dagger but yelled out in pain as Zedd snapped his wrist with the Z of his staff. Hearing the scream, Kimberly looked over to see the green ranger being kicked once again and then saw Zedd step on his throat.

"Tommy!" she screamed as the green ranger struggled to free himself.

She couldn't tell what was happening, but the next thing she knew Kimberly was pulling back on the string of her bow and fired at the red monster in front of her. Her aim was true as the arrow found it's target, sparks flying off of Zedd as he let his foot up and allowed for Tommy to get to his feet. Conner groaned as he rolled off the car, looking up to see Kimberly running over to Tommy.

"Ugh that could have gone better," Conner mumbled as he picked up Saba.

"Yes but I suppose one can never be certain about what will happen in a fight," Saba stated seemingly dejected, "I'm sorry I thought that Zedd would go into a blind rage and allow you to wear him down."

"It's not your fault Saba," the white ranger assured him, "right now let's just get over and focus on beating Zedd."

Kimberly rushed over to Tommy, the green ranger stumbling as he stood to his feet.

"Tommy!" she called out hugging him.

"Kim? I thought you were fighting the putties," Tommy said looking at her.

"I...I was but then I saw Lord Zedd was about to finish you off and…"

"It's fine Kimberly," Conner said as he reached them, "in fact we could use you over here."

"What, are you craze Conner?" Tommy asked in shock.

"A little bit yes," the white ranger replied with a nod.

"But what can I do to help?" Kim asked confused.

"The three of us are going to hold him off for just a bit longer," Conner explained looking over at the others, "cause once they're done, it's going to be seven against one."

Looking down Conner held up Saba and grinned at his enchanted saber.

"Saba I'm going to have to go alone for a few, I need you to deliver a message to Jason."

"Of course Conner, though I'd be remissed if I didn't voice my concerns about leaving you," Saba commented.

"I know Saba, but I need you to do this for me," Conner pleaded.

"Wait wait wait wait," Kimberly said looking at the sword, "did...did that sword just talk?"

"I'll explain later," Conner promised looking back at Saba, "look I need you to tell Jason that once him and the others are done with the putties then we need them to join us."

"You got it Conner."

Tossing Saba towards the other rangers Conner turned back to face Zedd with the other two.

"Three against one or seven against one, Zedd's going to lose this battle."


	12. Chapter 12

This had been one of the weirdest days in Jason's life, that was for certain. From learning that he was a hero in another Earth, to becoming a hero himself, and now there was a talking sword in his hand.

"I...I'm sorry but...did you just talk?" the red ranger asked in shock.

"As a matter of fact I did," Saba replied, "to your left."

Jason spun around and, using Saba, defeated an attacking putty patroller. Backing up a couple of feet the red ranger looked back at the tiger head on top of the sword and shook his head hard.

"You know what, not even going to question it," he muttered, "So what do you need?"

"Conner needed you and the others to assist him after you're finished with the putties," Saba told the red ranger, "while he's sure that him, Tommy, and Kimberly can hold him off he would like for the rest of you to help force him to retreat."

Jason felt his blood run cold as he looked over at the fight, Kimberly keeping her distance and using her bow as Tommy and Conner used their own weapons to fight the red menace. He watched as Zedd swung his staff around, effectively blocking and attacking in a smooth transition, knocking the two rangers back a few feet before firing some lightning at the pink ranger. He wasn't sure that they would be able to help them, Conner had basically told them that they weren't even able to beat Zedd on his Earth, but he also knew that if they failed here then their Earth was doomed.

"Right, we'll finish up over here and then head over to help," Jason said with a nod, "I'll tell the others."

"Excellent," Saba replied, "oh and Jason…"

"Yeah?"

"Could you please toss me towards Conner?" the saber asked with a twist towards the white ranger.

Jason didn't question it, instead flinging Saba towards his partner and watch in awe as the saber flew straight and true. With a quick shake of his head Jason turned back towards the others and rushed off to help them, noticing that Trini needed his help.

"Whoa!" Conner yelped as he was flipped through the air, pushing himself up in time only to be knocked down again as the green ranger collided with him.

"Well this could be going better," Tommy groaned rolling off Conner.

"Tell me about it…"

Getting off the ground the two rangers felt a sting of pain course through their bodies as they stood up, both of them clutching their sides as Kimberly made her way over to them.

"This isn't good, you guys are too battered to keep going," she pointed out, concern lacing her voice.

"We'll be fine Kim," Conner promised panting, "right now we just need to keep Lord Zedd occupied until the others finish."

"But Conner even if the others finish and get over here you two won't be of much help," the pink ranger noted looking at the two of them. The two were badly bruised, in fact she was surprised that they were still somehow standing after Lord Zedd's last few attacks, all three attacks having not only causing them to be pushed back further then they would like to admit, but sounding as if there might be some fractured, if not broken, bones.

"We'll be fine Kir...Kimberly," Conner said catching himself, "I'd be a piss poor ranger if I couldn't take a hit."

Though he couldn't see it, Conner was sure that Kim was blushing bright red at his words, knowing that despite the valley girl's smack talking, at this age she wouldn't have been talking the way he was. In fact he had been holding back on the way he normally talked to his friends back in his timeline.

"Conner's right," Tommy stated looking at the pink ranger, "we can't retreat, not while Zedd's still here."

The white ranger smirked and rolled his shoulders, holding out his right hand a second later to catch his partner.

"Saba did you do what I asked?"

"Affirmative Conner," Saba replied, "Jason and the others should be over here in due time."

"Thanks Saba," the white ranger praised with a nod, "now then let's hold this red idiot off for as long as we can."

"Right!" came the reply from the other two.

Kim stood back as the white and green ranger charged Lord Zedd, firing arrows at him to back the two up as they used their bladed weapons to get in close.

"You foolish pest don't know who you're messing with," Zedd bellowed as he twirled his staff to block their attacks, "I am Lord Zedd emperor of all you see, and once I finish you this world will be mine!"

"You keep saying that but you still haven't figured out that we're not going to let that happened," Conner retorted as he fired some lasers from Saba's eyes.

Just as Zedd blocked his attack though he was quickly blindsided by an arrow striking his knee and the green ranger slashing his shoulder. Falling to his knee Zedd looked up and growled as he reached down and pulled the arrow out from his body and stood up.

"Do you really believe that can stop me?" he asked the three rangers, "I have fought Zordon himself when he was in his prime and it took him much longer to finish me off."

"Okay so this doesn't seem to be working," Tommy said as they took a step back, "any other ideas."

"We're doing what we need to," Conner explained, "as I said we're just holding him off until the others are finished then we'll see what we can do with all seven of us."

"So what I'm hearing is we don't really have a plan," Kim muttered suddenly feeling like she was about to throw up out of fear.

"There's never really time to plan attack against someone like Zedd," Conner told the pink ranger, "sorry…"

"No it's...it's fine, we can do this," she said resolving herself.

"That's the spirit Kim."

Tommy smiled and placed his hand on the pink ranger's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze before returning his attention the task at hand. Getting fed up with being ignored, Zedd sent a burst of energy out from his staff and chuckled as the three were lifted from the ground and held in midair.

"You see this is what happens when you forget about your opponent," he told them as he walked over to stand in front of the rangers, "he started to get annoyed that you are ignoring him, so he has to do something to remind you he's here, like I don't know, DESTROY YOU!"

"We won't let that happen!"

"What?" Zedd asked spinning around.

A blur of red and a shower of sparks later, the three were allowed to fall to the ground as Jason landing in front of them. The other followed soon after, helping the three up onto their feet.

"You guys okay?" Zack asked with a quick nod of his head to Lord Zedd, "looks like was tossing you around like it was nothing."

"Yeah feels like it too," Conner mumbled shaking his head, "But now that the rest of you are here maybe we can get him to retreat."

"Yeah Jason mentioned something about that," Trini said folding her arms over her chest, "he also mentioned something about a _talking_ sword."

"Eh yeah that would be Saba," Conner replied holding up his partner, "say hello to the others."

"Hello rangers, it's a pleasure to finally meet you all," Saba spoke up, the rangers who hadn't heard him talk doing a double take.

"Okay now that's weird," Zack said in shock as Billy leaned forward to examine him.

"Fascinating, he's seems to be equipped with some sort of AI," the blue ranger summarized looking him over.

"I beg your pardon but I have no such thing inside me," the saber huffed, "I am an enchanted saber created to aid the white ranger in battle and to help him pilot the white tigerzord."

"Oh um...sorry?" Billy apologized rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about it Billy, right now let's focus on Zedd," Conner ordered, the others nodding as they lined up.

Seeing that the rest of them had now joined with those he was fighting against Zedd looked over and saw that all of his putties were nowhere to be seen. Tightening his grip on his staff, Zedd turned back to face the team of teenagers, his visor flashing red.

"So you've managed to defeat my putties, very well I see that I'll just have to finish you myself!"

The rangers didn't reply to his threat, instead they charged into the fight with their weapons ready. Jason, Tommy, and Conner made it to him first, all three of them with their swords aimed at him. Slashing his power sword through the air Jason made the first attempt at an attack, skidding to the side as Zedd used his staff to stave off the attack. This however left him open for Tommy and Conner to attack, both their weapons leaving a mark of white and green as they hit him. Zedd was forced back a few feet and quickly found himself being attacked once again but the blue and yellow rangers. The Emperor of Evil made quick work of them as he grabbed a hold of Billy's lance, twisting it so that it rested on the inside of his elbow and them lifting the blue ranger into the air with enough force to make Billy lose his grip.

"Whoa!"

Billy yelped as he was kicked in the stomach, flying backwards into Trini and knocking them to the ground. Spinning around Lord Zedd was met with two ranged attacks, one coming from the pink ranger's bow and the other coming from the black ranger's cannon. Using his staff he knocked the two attacks to the side, an explosion going off behind him as they hit the ground, and used his own powers to fire some lightning at the two of them.

"Watch out!" Conner said as he and Tommy jumped in front of them.

Using their blades to block the attack they did the same thing Zedd had just done and forced the attack to the side, avoiding both them and their comrades behind them.

"Fire!" Conner ordered, aiming Saba towards Zedd, Tommy doing the same with his Dragon Dagger.

The two fired their own energy attacks at the red menace, the attacks once again hitting Zedd and causing an explosion to go off around him,

"Okay now that was cool," Zack stated as he looked past the two rangers in front of him.

"No joke," Kim said walking over to Tommy.

"Looks like we're actually finding some ground on this guy," Jason pointed out as the others joined the four of them.

"Yeah but looks can be deceiving," the white ranger said, his voice carrying a serious tone to it that the others knew the fight wasn't over yet.

And over it wasn't as the rangers could see Zedd standing there when the dust cleared, the Emperor of Evil looking like he was out of breath as he clutched his staff in his hand. Zedd let out a cry of outrage, energy and lightning pulsing off of him and almost hitting the rangers.

"I am through with you bastards, forget conquering this planet, forget Zordon and his so called power rangers," Zedd bellowed as lightning continued to shot towards the rangers, "once I'm done with the seven of you, I'LL DESTROY THIS MISERABLE ROCK!"

"And that's what we're trying to avoid," Conner mumbled getting into a fighting stance, "what do you guys say, you ready to do this?"

"More than ready," Tommy replied mirroring the white ranger.

"We're ready as well," Jason stated as pointing his sword at Zedd.

"Totally," came Kim's reply.

"Affirmative!"

"Time to show this guy who he's messing with."

"He doesn't stand a chance."

The team rushed forward, Zedd visor flashing red once more before he leapt into the air and met the rangers have way, his staff meeting Saba's blade.

A/N: I had wanted to get this out a couple of weeks ago, if I'm being completely honest I wanted to get it out a day or two after the Power Ranger Movie came out. If I can have a moment to speak I want to say that I did thoroughly enjoy the Power Ranger Movie and I'm looking forward to the sequel. Anyway as always R&R and may the power protect you all.


	13. Chapter 13

The people of Angel Grove couldn't believe their eyes as, from a safe distance, they watched seven colorful warriors battle the thing that had suddenly appeared and started attacking them. They watched in awe as the seven fought with their own unique style. Though they could tell that it was the white fighter that was, for whatever reason, the most experienced. Murmurs were spread between them as the populace tried to figure out what was happening, none of it made any sense, all they knew was these colorful warriors were fighting to protect them. They could see that each of them had their own unique fighting style, with the pink and black ranger staying back and using their ranged weapons while the others did what they could to gain some ground against him.

His body was hurting, it hurt more than it's ever hurt before and to the red ranger turned white he knew that it was only a matter of time before he collapsed from exhaustion. His visor was cracked from the force of Zedd's attacks and his once white suit was covered in dirt, grime, and ash. To make matters worse Zedd was making sure to show just how powerful he truly was. Every time the rangers attacked he would not only block them but would absorb their power and redirect it back at them. It was if he wasn't even trying before now and was simply judging their power before deciding that he was going to show them their place.

"Damn it," Conner muttered, holding his arm and shaking his head, "there's got to be a better way to do this."

"I'm sorry Conner but this might be all we can do," Saba said almost regretfully, "as you are aware Lord Zedd is a powerful adversary."

"Yeah kind of figured that out with all the stories Dr. O told me," the white ranger replied, "not to mention the fact that he keeps tossing us around like we're trash."

Trying to clear his head Conner looked up and saw the red, blue, black, and yellow ranger attack Zedd, Zedd himself shooting out lightning from his staff and strike them to the ground with enough force to demorph them. Conner then looked around to make sure that no one was around to see them and was relieved to see that it looked like everyone was running away from the area they were fighting in. He then watched as Kimberly and Tommy attacked Zedd, the Emperor of Darkness knocking Tommy to the side before grabbing a hold of Kimberly and lifting her into the air.

"What Zordon ever saw in a bunch of pathetic teens is beyond me," Zedd stated tightening his grip in Kimberly's neck, "but that won't stop me from destroying whoever gets in my way."

"NO!" both Tommy and Conner yelled as Zedd tossed her into the and kicked her as she was coming down.

Tommy jumped off a car and caught the now demorphed pink ranger, the green ranger cradling her to his chest as he looked down at her.

"Kim...Kimberly!" he said fearfully.

"She's okay for now," Conner reassured him as the white ranger reached them, "she'll be a little sore when she gets up but other then that…"

Tommy trembled as he looked around them, the street they were on was torn apart, his new friends laying on the ground demorphed. Looking back at the unconscious girl in his arms he felt a rush of anger flood his body, tears falling to the inside of his visor as he laid her down gently.

"He's going to pay for this," Tommy growled as he picked up his dagger and stood up, "he's going to pay for hurting my friends."

Conner felt a chill run down his spine at the green ranger's words, the meaning behind them very, very clear. Tommy wasn't going to allow Zedd to leave this battle without some sort of punishment, and judging by the way he was talking it was going to be along the lines of a dagger through the chest or one of his limbs. Just looking at Tommy, the white ranger was also certain that he would his future mentor's, or at least in his timeline, eyes flash a malevolent green.

"Tommy…" Conner whispered placing his hand on the green ranger's shoulder.

"What?!"

Shaking his head the white ranger tried to think of the best way to go about this.

'What would my dad say?'

"Look Tommy I get that you're mad," Conner said sagely, "but losing your temper will only end up hurting you."

"Says the guy who was trying to piss Zedd off," Tommy countered making Conner wince.

"Yes I was trying to make him mad, but that doesn't mean we should get mad in the process."

He watched as his fellow ranger took a shaky breath, doing what he could to calm down. Though Tommy still felt angry about this red menace hurting his new friends he understood what Conner meant.

"Right then, so what should we do?" he asked with a nod.

"Not to sound coincided but the two of us are the two most powerful rangers," Conner explained to his teammate, "Not that the others aren't powerful in their own rights but…"

"I get it, but how is that going to help us," he asked confused.

"I'm tired of trying to come up with a plan," the white ranger admitted clenching his fist, "let's just do what we can and beat this guy."

Tommy looked at Conner confused, not sure what it was that was running through his teammate's head.

"Do you normally not go into a fight with a plan?" the green rangers questioned.

"Not normally, but YOLO," he replied with a shrug.

"YOLO?"

"Nevermind that, let's just give it all we got okay?" the white ranger suggested with a thumbs up.

Tommy nodded in agreement, the two turning towards their opponent and rushing at him to catch him off guards. Zedd twirled his staff, watching as the two rangers ran to either side of him. With a twist to his left the Emperor of Darkness blocked the green ranger and spun around pulling him with him to counter the white ranger's attack. Ducking underneath a spin kick Zedd swung his staff up to hit Tommy upside the head, the green ranger leaning back to dodge it before slashing at him with his dagger. The three traded blows multiple times, the rangers managing to gain some ground only to have it taken right back away from them.

"Give up rangers there's no way you can win," Zedd commanded as he blocked their two blades with his staff, "this miserable planet will be destroyed."

"Oh just shut up will you," Conner replied as he kicked Zedd in the gut, making him double over as he slid back.

In a flash of anger Zedd sent out a shockwave of energy, knocking the two rangers back, before sending out some lightning.

"Tommy energy attacks!" Conner commanded, firing lasers at Zedd through Saba.

Tommy fired his own lightning from his weapon and countered Zedd's attack, allowing Conner's attack to get through and hit their opponent. Zedd flipped through the air and landed on his face as he hit the ground. The two rangers high fived each other as Zedd let out a roar of anger and pushed himself off the ground, holding out his hand and catching his staff as it flew over to him.

"I can't understand why that good for nothing Zordon picked those other pest," Zedd said pointing at the others, "but I can see why he choose you two, and I see that I can no longer hold back in this fight."

"He was holding back?" Tommy asked in shock.

"Of course he was," Conner groaned, "when do they ever go all out from the beginning?"

Dark clouds started to form over the city, a large gust of wind nearly lifting the two rangers off the ground. Lightning started to strike the ground and Zedd held out his staff and directed the lightning towards the two, Tommy and Conner redirecting it to the ground with their weapons. Sending more bolts of lightning at them Zedd pushed the back as they continued to redirect the lightning to the ground, but with each new bolt it became harder and harder to deflect them. With one final bolt of lightning Zedd managed to hit them, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Haven't you figured it out yet power pest, you can't possibly won win against me!" he laughed pointing his staff at them for his final blow, "and now to finish you off once and for all."

The crackle of lightning, the twang of a bow string being fired, and a small explosion happened in a matter of seconds as Zedd once again was thrown off guard. Looking up Tommy felt his heart start to race as the pink ranger, once again morphed, ran over to them.

"Are you guys okay?" Kimberly asked helping them up.

"Forget about us, are you okay?" Tommy asked placing his hands on her shoulders.

Kimberly nodded, the three hearing Zedd yell out in anger before standing up.

"Okay so we need to finish this quickly," Conner muttered as they backed up.

" _Indeed Conner, and I believe I might have a suggestion as to how you can win,"_ came Zordon's voice over the communicator.

"Whoa Zordon, you have an idea?" the white ranger replied in shock.

" _While you and Tommy were battling him, Lord Zedd had sustained damage that his powers were not able to heal,"_ Zordon pointed out, _"if the two of you were to combine your powers into one of Kimberly's arrows then it should be enough to force him to retreat."_

"Combine our powers into one of Kim's arrows," Tommy muttered looking at Conner, "is that possible?"

"If Zordon says it is then it is," Conner said looking at Saba, "you feeling up to it partner?"

"I can muster up a bit of power to lend to Kimberly," Saba replied.

"What about you Tommy?"

Tommy nodded, holding up his Dragon Dagger and placing it over Kim's bow.

" _Rangers we must warn you that this attack may come at a price,"_ Alpha spoke up making them stop.

"What is it Alpha?" Conner asked confused.

" _The green ranger coin has seen many battles and was used to help save some worlds before Alpha and I came to Earth,"_ Zordon explained, _"I'm afraid that it's power is draining fast and if you were to do this then…"_

"The Tommy might not be a power ranger after this," Kim whispered softly, looking at the green ranger, "w-we can find another way to beat him right?"

Tommy remained quiet, looking at the dagger in his hand and then to the power coin around his waist. He could lose his powers, was that something he wanted to risk? He looked around and saw the damage that Zedd had created, saw just what could happen if they didn't stop him.

"I'll do it," Tommy said finally, making the two look at him.

"Tommy…"

"Kim if we don't do this now there's no telling if we can beat him," the green ranger explained, "me losing my powers is a risk we have to take."

Conner nodded, placing his hand on Tommy's shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"You're a great ranger Tommy," he told him, "and I don't believe your story is going to end here."

The two held up their weapons once more, holding them over Kimberly's bow, before transferring some of their power to it. A flash of white and green, Conner looked up to see that Tommy was indeed demorphed as a arrow materialized emitting the power that created it. Zedd saw the three rangers in front of him, the pink ranger pulling back on her bow and getting ready to fire.

"You think a puny weapon like that will stop me, we'll just see about that then shall we," he bellowed before charging them.

"Aim for the green slash on his chest Kim," Conner told her pointing it out.

"Got it!"

The pink ranger released the arrow with a now familiar twang as it went flying towards it's intended target. Before Zedd could even think of doing anything the arrow pierced where Tommy had previously damaged him and let off an explosion of energy that knocked both sides down. Struggling to get up Conner looked over to see Kimberly helping up Tommy and then over to see Zedd pushing himself up as well.

"You...you think you've won?" he panted clutching his chest, "I am Lord Zedd, Emperor of Darkness."

"Just give up Zedd, you're too badly hurt to continue this fight," Conner said standing up and holding his arm, "leave now and remember that this planet is protected."

Zedd was about to retort when he felt a stinging pain course through his body. Looking down he could see that the wound left by the green ranger was now worse because of the attack he just took, the scar now oozing green and white energy.

"Grrr...very well white ranger I shall leave," Zedd replied clutching his staff, "But know this, I shall be back to claim this miserable planet and destroy you power rangers, you're already one ranger down since the green energy is no more, so good luck with that Hahhahahahahahaha!"

Vanishing in a mass of red energy Zedd left the three standing there staring at where their opponent has just stood.

"I-is that it?" Kim asked hesitantly, "he's gone now right?"

"I'm afraid not Kim," Conner replied shaking his head, "he's just licking his wounds, and while that may take a while, he'll send monsters to attack and weaken you."

"I'm sure we'll be ready for them when they come," Tommy said standing up, "or at least, the others will be."

Conner chuckled and shook his head.

"Like I said Tommy, I don't...believe…"

Conner blinked a couple of times before powering down and collapsing to the ground, Kimberly and Tommy rushing over to him.

"Conner...CONNER!" Kim yelped as they tried to wake him up.

"We need to get him to the Command Center," Tommy stated as the others ran over to them, "maybe Zordon can help him."

A/N:

A New White Light is about to wrap up in the next few chapters, until then I hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest of my story, with any luck it won't take me multiple months to complete the next chapter. It shouldn't I already have it started and know what I'm doing with it. I just have an issue where I'll sit down, start a chapter and then look at it and go "nope don't like it" that and I've been reading A LOT of books lately so...yeah. Anyway may the power protect you all.


	14. Chapter 14

Conner winced as Kim placed some antibacterial medicine on one of his nastier wounds. The pink ranger having jumped into a mother/wife-like persona as she went between him and Tommy to treat their wounds.

"Ouch Kim!" he yelped as she applied a bit of pressure.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. White ranger but some of us," she said setting both him and Tommy with a glare, "decided that it would be a good idea to push themselves past their limits."

"It's not like we had a choice Kim," Tommy defended, "Zedd was going to destroy the Earth so we had to do whatever we could to stop him."

"That doesn't include killing yourself in there process!"

'Dear Zordon mom can be scary when she's mad,' Conner thought as he watched the pink ranger.

"Let's all look at the positives right," Jason stepped in with a grin, "we're all alive and Zedd knows that the Earth is protected, I don't think we'll see him again for a while."

"You might not see Zedd," Conner said putting his tank top back on, "but he's not done, he'll send monsters to defeat you and he'll keep doing it until they either beat you once and for all or he gets mad enough to come finish the job himself."

Rolling his arm to relieve some of the tension in it, he smirked as he recalled some of the stories that Dr. O told him about the original team.

"But of course now that you guys have a power ranger team you'll easily be able to handle it."

"Yeah," Tommy agreed sadly, "you'll guys be a great team."

"Tommy," Kim whispered looking at the former green ranger.

"I'm fine, really," he promised with a small smile, "it was great helping out while I could, but with the power of the Dragonzord completely drained there's nothing I can do."

"Oh I wouldn't say that," Conner spoke up with his own grin, "after all I told you before that I don't believe your story is over and I meant it, because I know your story doesn't end here."

The team looked at the white ranger in confusion as he walked over to Tommy. Conner summoned Saba and held it out to him, the green ranger looking down at it in confusion, holding up his hands as he backed up.

"I...I can't take this Conner," he muttered, "you're the white ranger not me."

"I'm a white ranger," Conner assured him, "but on Earth-1 our Tommy went through the same thing you're going through, although he went through it differently, but that doesn't matter."

He once again held out Saba to Tommy, this time all but shoving the saber into his hands.

"What matters is that once his green ranger powers were taken from him, he was made the leader of the team, he became the white ranger, and I want you to lead this team against Zedd."

Tommy looked down at Saba, the enchanted saber nodding to him as if it felt at home. He could feel the power of the white tiger following through him and it felt right, but he found that he couldn't accept the power.

"I'm sorry Conner, but you came all this way to get this power," he recalled shaking his head, "I can't take it from you."

Conner chuckled and looked over to the team's robotic companion.

"Alpha do you have what I asked for?"

"The project was completed not long ago," Alpha replied typing something in on the command board.

The team watched as yet another power coin appeared in Conner's hand, Conner smirking as he held it out to the former green ranger. Tommy took the coin and looked it over noticing that the symbol was that of the white tiger.

"But this is your coin," he said confused, "or...a copy of it?"

"That will be your power coin from this point forward," Conner explained pointing at it, "once I leave and go back to Earth-1 then the coin I have will connect to the morphing grid over there and this one will connect to this Earth's morphing grid."

"Does anyone else understand what he's saying?" Zack asked blinking confused.

"Don't worry Conner we understand," Trini promised as she grinned at him, patting Billy on the back.

Conner nodded and turned around to face Zordon, his body straightening up in his presence.

"I want to thank you Zordon," he stated with a smile, "for believing in me, helping me, just...for everything."

"I am sad to see you leave us Conner but I understand that your Earth needs you," Zordon's voice boomed as he looked down at him, "I can see that you are both a good ranger and a good man, the power could not have chosen anyone better."

"That means alot coming from you Zordon," the white ranger admitted, a portal opening up behind the team.

"Ayi yi yi, the portal between our two worlds has opened," Alpha said excitedly.

"Conner the time has come for you to return to your Earth and save your team," Zordon stated, "good luck in your mission and may the power protect you."

"Thanks Zordon," the white ranger said grinning before turning to the others, "thanks all of you, I wouldn't have been able to do this on my own."

"You think we'll ever see you again?" Jason asked frowning.

"Doubtful," he replied, "It took a lot of power to get here in the first place and to get back to my world, so I don't think you'll be seeing me again."

He smiled as he looked over at Tommy and Kimberly, the two of them leaning against each other.

"At least you won't be seeing me like this again."

Billy cleared his throat as he walked over to Conner, the white ranger heading towards the portal.

"Conner can I speak to you privately?"

"Um kinda on a time schedule but sure what's up?" he replied with a shrug.

"You see when Kim was helping clean up your wounds I took some of the blood and ran some test to see if the power of the morphing grid had an adverse effect on us," he explained pushing his glasses up his nose, "but when I was looking at all of our samples together I noticed something strange."

"Oh and what's that?" Conner asked confused.

"At first I didn't think anything of it, you were from a different world so of course you'd be a bit different from us," the blue ranger continued, "but when I compared it to just how different it was from ours I…"

"Billy I need to get back to my world and help my team," Conner reminded him, "so not to be rude but if we can get to the point then…"

"Why didn't you tell us you were Tommy and Kim's son?"

Conner remained quiet, glancing back at the two new rangers then back at the blue ranger with a smirk.

"They didn't need to know," he explained quietly, "in fact I honestly have no idea if I even exist or if I'm going to exist in this world, if I'm actually Tommy and Kim's son or if I'm the son of the McKnights, who knows I might be born a girl in this world."

Conner chuckled as he shook his head, shoving his hands in his pockets and running his thumb over the White Tiger coin.

"The multiverse holds many surprises," he whispered with a lopsided smile.

"I...see," Billy muttered after a few seconds thinking it over, "I guess the saying would be better safe than sorry."

"I didn't want to force them into a relationship they might not have wanted out of obligation," Conner admitted looking back at the now confused rangers, "though looking at them now I can see my concern was misplaced."

"I'm going to assume you're not this well versed on your Earth?"

Conner laughed and shook his head, patting Billy on the back before walking over to the portal.

"Not one bit Billy," he remarked, "but hey learn something new everyday don't we?"

Billy nodded in agreement, the other rangers and Alpha walking over to join him in seeing Conner off. He smiled back at them, giving them a thumbs up before taking a step towards his way home.

" _CONNER HELP!"_

His body froze and he felt his heart start to race as he recognized the voice that called out to him.

"K-Kira!"

"Kira?" Trini asked confused.

"She, she's one of my teammates," Conner explained with a growl, "and I think she's in trouble."

A flash of white and Conner suddenly found himself in the middle of the street in, much to his surprise, Reefside. Looking around he spotted something that made his heart stop and his breath catch in his throat. The rangers, old and new, were there on the ground looking rather beat up but it was the position that Kim and Kira were in that made him afraid. Standing there above the two female rangers was Goldar, his sword in the air and ready to strike the two of them in what looked to be the final blow. He didn't think, he didn't hesitate, Conner lept forward and attempted to stop the blade before it could hit them, but as he reached them the sword went through his hand and he through Goldar.

" _NO!"_ he yelled as the sword came down, the distant sound of the town clock striking noon ringing in the distance. He was too late.

Suddenly Conner found himself back in the Command Center, the team surrounding him as he felt a growl coming from deep within him. It was all a dream or...a vision, but still it was haunting all the same.

"Conner are you okay?" Tommy asked, placing a hand on Conner's shoulder.

"I...I saw…"

He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair.

"I saw some of my friends just...die."

Kimberly gasped, the others looking at each other with concern before Jason spoke up.

"We're sorry for your lost Conner," he apologized.

"Don't be you...you didn't know them."

"No," Trini replied hugging him, "But we got to know you and we understand that you're in pain."

"...Yeah," Conner mumbled angrily, "yeah I'm in pain, and I'm going to make sure that Goldar knows what pain I'm in."

"Hey remember what you told me," Tommy cautioned him, "don't lose your temper."

"I'm sorry Tommy, I know it's hypocritical of me but…" Conner took a deep breath and looked back at the green ranger with an angry stare, "I'm not going to forgive someone who willing kill people, PEOPLE I LOVE."

"Conner…" Kim whispered taking a step back.

"Tell us what you saw Conner," Zordon said as the rangers turned to face him.

"Perhaps we'll be able to help you," Alpha offered making him smile sadly.

"I don't see how but...alright."

Conner told them what he saw, omitting the parts about who it was that Goldar destroyed, and he could feel tears cascade down his cheeks. Kim and Trini hugged him again, helping him calm down as Zordon thought over what they were just told.

"See, I told you there's nothing we can do about it," Conner stated turning back to the portal, "and if I don't hurry up then the rest of my friends will be destroyed as well."

"Wait you said that it was noon when he killed them right?" Billy asked frowning.

"Yeah why?"

"Well it's only eleven in the morning here," Billy pointed out, "maybe our times are similar, maybe you saw the future."

"Billy as good as that sounds, your world is years, decades, behind mine," Conner remarked, "I don't see how our times would match."

"Conner I can see that you're in pain and I maybe able to help," Zordon offered, "if I were to transfer some of my power to the portal then I maybe able to allow you to pinpoint the time you want to arrive."

"The issue with that is that there's no guarantee that it will work," Alpha stated sorrowfully, "so you'll have to be willing to live with the fact that your friends won't be there."

Conner looked down at the ground trembling, clenching his fist before looking up and nodding towards the team's mentor. Zordon closed his eyes and white lightning emitted off of the tube he was in, the power flowing from him and into the portal, the portal itself turning white as the team stood in front of it.

"With any luck the power that I had transferred to the portal will be enough to get you there in time," Zordon spoke, Conner hearing an edge of exhaustion in his voice.

"I'm sorry you had to do that Zordon," Conner apologized, "but I promise that if this works I'll make sure it wasn't for nothing."

"There is no need to apologize Conner, the safety of the power rangers is reward enough," Zordon assured him, "now go your team needs him."

Conner nodded, clenching his fist once more before using his super speed to rush through the portal back to his world. As he left, Kimberly took a hold of Tommy's hand, the pink and white ranger watching as the portal closed behind him, closing off the two worlds once more.

"Good luck Conner," Tommy muttered holding Kim close to him, "and may the power protect you."

It was different this time going through the portal, what was once a multitude of colors that guided him to Earth-2, was now pictures, memories of his time as a power ranger. Closing his eyes he pushed on, feeling like he was reaching speeds that he never hit before. It was soon over though as he heard a loud boom and he felt his feet touch the ground below him, a surprised yelp greeting him as he opened his eyes. Looking around he felt a weight lift off his shoulders as he noticed he was back in the Dino Thunder headquarters, Hayley sitting at the computer.

"C-Conner!" Hayley said in shock as the white/red ranger looked around, "what are you doing here, we thought you'd be coming back at Angel Grove?"

"Long story," Conner replied hurriedly, "Hayley what time is it?"

"Time? It's eleven fifty, why?"

"It worked," he stated relieved before realizing something, "That means I have ten minutes to reach them!"

"Ten minutes to reach who?" Hayley asked confused, "Conner what's going on?"

"I'll explain later Hayley, right now I have to get to the others and stop Goldar before it's too late," Conner said holding up his morpher, "WHITE TIGER!"

A/N: I...I have been watching a LOT of the Flash lately, in all honesty it's becoming one of my favorite television series out there, if not the favorite. So if there are some similarities then sorry.


	15. Chapter 15

How did it come to this? Kira groaned as she laid on her back, blood trickling down her side as Kimberly held her steady and Kat attempted to stop the bleeding. Not but possibly thirty yards away from them, Jason, Dr. O, Trent, and Ethan were fighting Goldar, Rita's general holding his own as he used the power of the rangers against them.

"Stay with us Kira, don't fall asleep," Kat ordered as she applied a bit more pressure, "we need you to stay awake."

"I..It's hurts," Kira whimpered, her vision starting to blur.

"We know sweetie," Kim cooed trying to keep both herself and Kira calm, "and we're doing what we can to ease the pain but we can't have you falling asleep just yet."

Kira whimpered again as she felt another sting of pain, the younger ranger looking up at her predecessor.

"K-Kimberly, tell Conner that I…"

"Shush now none of that," the pink ranger shushed her, "you can tell Conner whatever you want when he gets back."

Kat bit down on her lower lip as she listened to her fellow female rangers. She could recall just what happened to lead them to this situation, the four of them seeing Goldar was back had quickly contacted the younger rangers. The seven of them did what they could to stop Goldar and the Tyrannodrones but, while the foot soldiers were simple enough to handle, Goldar himself proved just how powerful he was now that he was syphoning their powers. It didn't take the gold armored warrior long for him to cast the rangers aside, injuring Kira in the process when he sliced her side. Now as the boys fought Goldar, her and Kim were doing what they could to help Kira.

'To think, that Goldar would go this far just to get revenge on Tommy,' the second pink ranger thought shaking her head, 'no this isn't surprising, we all knew Goldar will stop at, nothing to beat us in the name of Zedd and Rita.'

Kat heard Kira gasp in pain again, looking up to see Kim's distressed expression towards her.

"I'm sorry," Kat muttered looking back down, "but I'm not a doctor, the best I can do is attempt to stop the bleeding before we move her."

"You're doing fine Kat," Kim assured her, "Let's just focus on doing what we can before moving her."

Before Kat could respond Tommy and Jason were flung over to them, the girls looking up to see Trent and Ethan on the and Ethan on the ground. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Kat took a hold of one of Kim's hand, moving it so that it was now on the bloodied rag she was using.

"Kat?"

"You hold that there," Kat ordered sternly, "I'll help Tommy and Jason."

"Let me help you Kat," Kim said about to stand up when the second pink ranger held up a hand to stop her.

"No Ptera," Kat stated, "Kira needs you, much like a baby needs its mother when it's injured."

"But I'm not Kira's mother," the mother pink argued.

"No but you're Conner's mother and she's his mate, even if they don't know it yet" she reminded her, a twinkle in her eye, "those two are so much like you and Tommy when we were younger."

Kimberly blushed and was about to retort when Kat rushed in to help their boyfriends, leaving Kim there to tend to their injured yellow friend. Goldar grinned as the second pink ranger charged him, readying his sword and preparing for her attack. Moving with the grace that both her and Kim were known for Kat twirled around and lashed out, Goldar blocking her kick with the flat of his sword. Even though she kicked with enough force to push him back a couple of feet Goldar was more than ready for her next attack, effortlessly grabbing her wrist and snapping it. Gasping in pain, Kat held her wrist but continued to press her attack, Tommy and Jason finally getting up and joining her.

Goldar knew that it would be difficult fighting Tommy and Jason on his own, even more so now that the second pink ranger was joining the fight. In the past he would have, begrudgingly, counted his losses and returned to Rita's side. However that was before he had gotten this crystal from that Messagog guy and infused it the ranger's powers, now he was the one calling the shots, he was the one that was going to win this time. And he was going to make sure he enjoyed every second of it.

"You would think that with Zordon's wisdom you'd understand when you're beat," Goldar laughed as he fought them off.

"You don't get to talk about Zordon!" Kat hissed lashing out at him.

With a couple of quick attacks Goldar defeated Kat, stabbing her through her side and making her collapse to the ground. Jason saw red as he watched Kat fall to the ground, his body trembling in rage. It was no secret that both he and Tommy both hated Goldar with a passion, he was after all the reason for a good portion of their pain in life. Now that golden armored bat had hurt his girlfriend, the one who had helped him after Trini passed away. He was going to pay for that.

Pushing himself up the original red ranger attacked his opponent, moving with a precision that came from years of martial arts. Goldar pushed back though, matching him blow for blow and making it hard to gain any ground on him. This changed however when Tommy rejoined the fray, the two of them managing to find some purchase against him. Goldar growled, getting frustrated at the fact that these two were causing more of a problem now. With a slash of his sword he put some distance between the two of them, quickly directing his attention towards Jason. The two exchanged a couple of blows, Goldar managing to overpower him in the end before spinning around and backhanding the original green ranger. Groaning Tommy attempted to push himself up but felt a swift kick to his stomach.

"Tommy!" Kim cried in shock.

Clenching her fist Kim moved Kira's hand to hold the rag on her wound, whispering in her ear to be strong for a few more moments. Standing up she stood in front of Kira to protect her from Goldar as her old enemy started towards them. She could feel adrenaline coursing through her veins she blocked a few of his attacks, even managing to deliver a few of her own, but just like her fellow rangers Goldar overpowered her, stabbing her right leg and making her scream.

"Now then Tommy," Goldar said looking back at the white ranger, "You'll get to watch as I kill the one you love and one of your puny rangers."

"NO!" Tommy yelled trying to move but finding he couldn't.

The warrior monster raised his blade, ready to make the final strike and deal a major blow to his most hated enemy. However a white blur came into play, knocking Goldar away from the two women and causing him to drop his sword to the ground. Kim looked up in shock, not sure what had just happened but was grateful that it did, and was even more surprised when she saw who it was that had just saved them. Reaching down he picked up the sword, Conner looked it over before forcing a bit of the white ranger energy he's obtained through it and snapping it over his leg. He didn't even know he could do that, just followed his instincts, but was glad that he could.

"Thank Zordon I made it in time," he huffed, turning to face Kim and Kira, "how badly are you guys hurt."

"I have a gash through my leg, Kira has a deep wound in her side, and so does Kat," his mother explained, grateful that her son was back.

Conner walked over to Kira, the yellow ranger smiling softly as she saw her team leader there.

"I promise you, he won't get away with this," he whispered stroking her cheek.

"I know he won't jock," she replied groaning in pain, "kick his ass."

Conner smirked and stood up, turning around to face Goldar.

"So you've returned have you," Goldar snarled as he got up and saw who it was, "I thought that you had ran away."

"You know Goldar," Conner said to him as he tossed the broken blade to either side of him, "we can do this one of two ways, either you give up and give me that shard you have…"

"And the second option?" Goldar question already knowing the answer.

"I take it from you either way and throw you through the portal back to where you belong."

"I think you already know my answer."

"Then I'm going to enjoy this," the red dino thunder ranger remarked grinning.

Getting into a fighting stance Conner eyed his opponent and felt...relaxed. He had fought Lord Zedd so this, this should be easy for him right? No he knew that wasn't true, Goldar was using their dino powers against him and this fight wasn't going to be easy. Closing his eyes he felt the White Tiger coin around his waist, felt the power of the friends he had made here and in the other world. He wasn't fighting alone. Opening his eyes he grinned and took a fighting stance that he saw his father use in some of the old videos he had.

"Alright Goldar let's do this."

Goldar didn't need to be told twice. He lunged at his opponent, mad at the fact he was stopped from destroying the one that Tommy loved and that this kid had broken his sword. He wasn't stupid though he knew how to fight in hand to hand combat and proved just that as the two of the matched each other blow for blow. Goldar kicked at him, the red ranger ducking underneath the attack and grabbing his ankle before thrusting his arm up and flipping Goldar through the air. Jumping up after him Conner continued with a few kicks that landing on his armored opponent's chest and abdomen.

"Argh!" Goldar yelped as he hit a wall behind him.

Conner landed and got back into his fighting stance, grinning at him as he watched Goldar stand back up.

"You, you annoying bastard," Goldar growled glaring at Conner, "I'm going to enjoy gutting you."

"You're going to have a hard time doing that without your sword Goldar," Conner stated with a grin.

Goldar didn't reply, instead he pulled out the Star Shard and placed his hand over it, the crystal glowing before a new sword appeared in his hand.

"Okay then," Conner muttered frowning, "that's new."

"You are nothing without your powers and I'm going to prove it red ranger!"

Conner's smirk returned as he rolled his shoulder.

"A few things I want to tell you bat breath," he said looking back at him, "first of all never count a power ranger out, secondly you're nowhere near the strength that Zedd was at when I fought him, and I had to have back up to beat him."

"You've beaten Lord Zedd impossible!" Goldar barked in disbelief.

"You're wrong," Conner snapped back at him with a glare, "nothing is impossible for a power ranger."

Goldar huffed in anger, his patience with the ranger in front of him starting to thin.

"Anything else you want to add red ranger?"

Conner tugged the hem of his white tank top up, revealing the morpher around his waist and holding it up for all to see.

"I'm not just a red ranger anymore."

"Impossible, how did you get that coin?" Goldar asked in shock.

"A story I'm afraid you're not going to get to hear," Conner replied, "it's morph'n time! White Tiger!"

A/N: The white ranger returned to his proper time line! And just in time to save Kira and Kim as well. Now for what I really want to say, I have had a few request and I make no guarantees that it will be soon but hopefully either later this year or sometime next year I'll be posting a new story placed in the same universe. So be on the look out for A Different Shade of Red okay! May the power protect you.


	16. Chapter 16

Conner stood there, the white ranger outfit gleaming brightly in the sun as he stared Goldar down. From behind him the older rangers watched in amazement as it felt like they had saw a ghost. Goldar however felt rage building up as he saw the ranger that he hated the most.

"I have to say," Conner remarked clenching his fist in front of him, "this feels great."

"How did you manage to get those powers?" Goldar demanded pointing his sword at Conner.

"Wouldn't you like to know," The white ranger replied getting into a fighting stance, "but like I said you won't be around long enough for me to tell you."

"You will tell me or I'll force the answer out of you," Goldar growled angrily, "It's your choice white ranger."

"Such a bossy bat person aren't you?" Conner teased, "tell you what, you land one hit on me and I'll tell you."

"Conner what are you doing?" Tommy asked looking up at his son.

"Don't worry about me dad I got this."

"He's worried cause you're being cocky kid," Jason explain sitting up, "right now Goldar is stronger than we've ever seen him and…"

"I know," Conner replied glancing over at Jason, "and still I got this."

Conner looked over from Jason to Tommy, both veteran rangers looking at him like he was crazy, and he quite possibly was at the moment. Shaking his head he gave them a nod before asking them one thing.

"Just trust me, please."

The original white and red rangers looked at each other before looking back at Conner and nodding. Getting their approval Conner turned back to Goldar and crouched down again, ready to go in a seconds notice. Without hesitation Goldar launched himself at the white ranger, his sword raised to strike him, and slashed at his opponent the second he was close enough. Conner however stepped to the side and spun around, kicking Goldar in the back.

"Missed me," he taunted getting back into his fighting stance, "come on best two out of three."

Goldar roared in anger and attacked the white ranger once again, Conner matching him move for move. Lifting his leg Conner evaded the steel blade aiming to slice his leg and stepped on it to keep Goldar from attacking him. Conner then backhanded him, Goldar losing his grip on his sword and backing up only to kicked in the chest. Pushing himself up onto his hands and knees Goldar heard his sword get kicked over to him and saw the blade of the swords a second later.

"Or maybe we should so best three out of five?" Conner asked walking around him.

"You are nothing like your mentor are you?"Goldar asked picking up his sword and standing, "I wonder why someone trained by Zordon's lapdog would act the way you do, I bet you're mad at me."

"I'm furious at you," Conner admitted looking over at him, "You hurt my parents, my friends."

Conner stopped in front of Goldar and turned to face him, his fist clenching and unclenching.

"Did you think I wouldn't be mad?"

"I had hoped that Tommy's lapdog would have a better head on his shoulders," Goldar sneered, Conner seeing exactly what he's doing.

"I'm not going to lose my temper though," the white ranger informed him, "I learned that making your opponent angry isn't always the best option where I went."

Conner turned his head just a fraction of an inch as he felt something heading their way, smirking as he rolled his shoulder and clenched his fist one last time. He felt the power of the white tiger inside of him, not only that but he felt the power of his parents. While Conner was distracted Goldar took the opportunity to attack him, Conner ducking under the blade and punching him with a flash of white light.

"Argh!" Goldar bellowed as he held his stomach, "how is this possible?"

"Because I'm not fighting alone, I have my parents and my friends backing me up even if they're not actually fighting with me," Conner explained holding up his hand.

"Just what do you think you're doing boy?" Goldar asked, Conner simply ignoring him.

"What is he doing?" Jason muttered watching the fight in disbelief, "and where is he finding this power?"

"To answer that second question I'm guessing wherever it is that he got the white tiger coin," Tommy answered smirking as he felt the same presence his son felt, "and as for your first question I think I'm about to meet an old friend again."

Goldar growled and jumped towards Conner, wanting nothing more then to end this when he noticed something flying towards them. A second later Conner caught something in his hand, a white saber, and blocked Goldar's sword, locking their blades together.

"S-Saba!" Goldar said looking at that blade, "impossible, he shouldn't be here!"

"Nice to see you buddy," Conner said looking at the saber.

"It's good to see you as well Conner," Saba replied, "I see that your journey has been successful."

"Oh yeah," Conner grinned, pushing Goldar back.

Twirling Saba in front of him Conner crouched down and took a fighting stance that Tommy was all too familiar with, making the father smile as he watched him.

"Now then let's show Goldar who he's messing with."

Kim watched her son fight Goldar in awe, not sure if she should be concerned he was fighting alone or proud because he was doing so well. Every move the two made sent sparks flying from their blades and the former pink ranger could feel her heart start to race as Goldar got dangerously close to striking Conner. Avoiding Goldar sword Conner did a couple of backflips to put some distance between the two of them, holding Saba up towards them.

"Saba!"

"Right," Saba replied, his eyes starting to glow.

Goldar held up his blade and blocked the lasers that were directed towards him. Panting, Rita's righthand monster could tell that he was starting the lose steam, his opponent however hadn't appeared to have lost any of his stamina.

"You starting to get tired aren't you Goldar?" Conner asked walking towards him, "you had to fight my family and friends before I got here and that had to take some energy out of you."

"Energy or no I am still going to defeat you white ranger," Goldar promised angrily, "and nothing you can do will stop me from getting my revenge on Tommy for betraying my empress."

"You keep talking about Repulsa," Conner noticed tilting his head to the side, "yet you clearly have seen the white tiger powers, how is that?"

"Tell me first how you managed to get those powers," Goldar demanded pointing his sword at him.

"Heh, alright then," the white ranger said as they started to circle each other, "I got them from one of my dad's old friends."

Goldar growled in frustration, clenching his hand around the hilt of his sword before charging him. Swing Saba up Conner parried the attack, grabbing a hold of the hilt and pulling Goldar towards him.

"Tell me the last thing you remember with the original rangers," Conner demanded, "who is it that you work for?"

"I'm working for Messagog of course," Goldar laughed before pushing against Conner and separating the two of them.

Pulling out the Star Shard Goldar held it to his chest, the gem glowing brightly and making the rangers shield their eyes.

"And once I destroy you and this city, I shall return to my empress and finish off the rangers of my time," Goldar laughed maniacally, "and the power rangers shall be no more!"

The winds picked up and Conner took a couple of steps back by the sheer force of the gale, holding his arms up in front of him to balance his body as the others did what they could not to move.

"Saba what's going on?" Conner asked his partner, watching as Goldar panted heavily and started to glow.

"I'm afraid I have no idea Conner," Saba admitted sorrowfully, "the best I can say based off what I know is that the power of the morphing grid that he has taken and corrupted is finally taking it's toll on him and driving him insane."

"Well that sound fun," Conner mumbled.

"Conner," he heard his father call to him, "we need to get out of here."

Conner looked down and clenched his fist.

"Get everyone out of here dad," Conner ordered, "I'll take care of Goldar."

"You're not going to able to fight him without a zord kid, and without your dino powers your zords are down," Jason yelled over the howl of the wind.

"You're right," Conner called back, "the dinozords are down."

Turning back around Conner twirled Saba in his hand and started towards Goldar.

"But the white tiger isn't."


	17. Chapter 17

"What is Conner trying to do?" Kim asked Tommy as he ran over to her.

"I'm not sure," Tommy replied kneeling down and picking up Kira, "but he said something about the white tigerzord."

The original pink ranger blinked in confusion at what he said, processing what he was saying and shaking her head.

"Tommy the white tigerzord was destroyed with the thunderzords, what does he plan on doing with a broken zord?"

"I don't know," Tommy admitted shaking his head, "But right now we're not going to do any good here so we need to get Kira somewhere safe, so I want you and Kat to take her back home and…"

"What? What about Jason, Trent, and Ethan?" the original pink asked, "Tommy I can't just leave you, or Conner while he's fighting someone from our past, someone that we should be fighting."

"This isn't our fight Kim," Tommy told her, his eyes flashing green.

Kimberly flinched at the flash of green in Tommy's eyes, Tommy shaking his head before taking a deep breath.

"As much as we'd like to fight, as much of a pain in the ass Goldar was in our past we know what he's capable of," he continued, "and we know that without our powers we would only succeed in getting in Conner's way."

Kimberly looked down and nodded, following Tommy over to the car and only stopping to help Kat up. Helping put Kira into the back of Tommy's jeep, Tommy handing her the keys as he closed the door.

"Contact Carter Grayson on the way to my house, tell him that we need Dana and we need her fast."

"Tommy…"

"Please Kim," Tommy pleaded kissing her cheek, "Kira needs help right now, and she needs the first pterodactyl there with her."

Kimberly nodded, kissing Tommy on the cheek as well before getting into the front of the jeep.

"We're going to need to talk when this is over Dr. Oliver," Kimberly promised looking at him, "so you better make it home."

Tommy nodded, watching as the jeep drove away before turning to watch Conner fighting Goldar who now had lightning coursing all over his body. Slashing at Conner with his sword Goldar fired off some lightning bolts that the white ranger dodged and which struck some cars behind the two of them. Conner retaliated by firing some energy beams from Saba, groaning as Goldar deflected them back to him and struck him in the chest.

"Okay I'll admit," the white ranger said standing up, "you're stronger than you look."

"I'll take that compliment white ranger," Goldar said panting as more lightning sparked off of him, "and once I'm done with you I'll enjoy destroying your mentor."

With a roar Goldar started to grown his body changing into a darker form with spikes forming on his body as he reached skyscraper heights.

"I will end you white ranger," Goldar bellowed raising his sword, "and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Goldar swung his sword down, trying to hit Conner who ducked out of the way. Making his way over to his family and friends Conner turned back around to look up at the new menacing warrior towering over them.

"And here I thought he couldn't get any uglier," the white ranger said snarkily.

"This isn't good kid," Jason growled looking at Goldar, "I can literally feel the power flowing off of him."

"Yeah I know," he replied looking back at them, "it's almost paralyzing."

"You have a plan Conner?" Ethan asked his friend.

"I might," Conner said turning back towards Goldar, "Saba please tell me that…"

"It has been repaired and is operation," Saba confirmed, "Zordon made sure that it would be ready for you when the time came."

"Heh, Zordon really planned for everything didn't he?"

"Wait a second what's ready?" Tommy asked already knowing the answer.

Looking back up at Goldar, Conner spun Saba in his hand and held him blade up before calling out.

"White Tiger Thuderzord Power!"

Tommy's eyes widen as his old zord ran down the street towards Goldar, Conner jumping up to land on top of it. He felt his heart race as memories of his time in the zord came back to the forefront of his mind, all of the wins he and the team managed, and then the pain of lose as he watched it be destroyed by Rito. Clenching his fist he nodded as he watched zord attack his old enemy.

"Take him down son."

The massive tiger launched itself at Goldar and struck him in the chest, knocking him back from both the force of the attack and the shock of seeing the zord. As fast as he could the warrior slashed at the white tiger, said zord moving out of the way to avoid the blade and roaring in anger.

"Impossible you were destroyed!" Goldar stated as the white tiger zords stared at him.

"So he knows about the destruction of the thunderzords," Conner breathed, "but he keeps referring to Dr. O as the white ranger, meaning he's from the ninja era."

"So we know when to return him to," Saba confirmed, "all we need to do now is retrieve that Star Shard from him and use the power to send him back, the morphing grid should send him back to the correct time."

"But what are we going to do about his memories?" the white ranger asked looking at Saba, "we can't allow him to remember his time here."

"Something I'm certain will have to worry about later," the saber replied, "for now let us focus on defeating Goldar."

"Right," Conner remarked returning his focus on Goldar, "White Tigerzord convert to Warrior Mode, now!"

Placing Saba into the control panel Conner felt the White Tigerzord lurch before it began it's transformation into warrior mode. The White Tigerzord transformed into its humanoid form Conner watching as the view in front of him changed so that he was face to face the Goldar's newest form.

"Heh, a little rusty aren't you buddy?" Conner asked patting the control panel, "don't worry we'll loosen you up."

"Let's end this!" Goldar roared stomping forward.

"Saba have the Tigerzord follow my moves," Conner ordered as the Tigerzord started to move.

Swinging his sword Goldar growled as the Tigerzord blocked his attack and pushed it away, swinging it's arm back around and hitting him. As Goldar stumbled back Conner used that moment to have the Tigerzord kick Goldar, but the warrior caught the foot and flipped him onto his back.

"Whoa!" Conner yelped as his megazord fell to the ground.

Looking up the Tigerzord moved out of the way as Goldar attempted to stab it with one of his new spikes, the spike getting stuck into the ground. Standing up the Tigerzord pulled out it's sword and attacked Goldar, the warrior pulling his spike free and parrying the other sword as the two circled each other with locked blades.

"Okay I'm beginning to see why he annoyed the original team so much," Conner said pulling up a orb, "let's see what this does, White Tiger Thunderbolts!"

A fireball blasted out of orb in the white tiger's mouth and knocked Goldar away, putting some distance between the two of them.

"Let's try this again shall we?" the white ranger asked kicking out in front of him as his zord did the same.

The other four male rangers watched the fight going on with awe, Ethan and Trent amazed at just how far Conner has come while Tommy and Jason just smirked as they noticed Goldar having some issues fighting the new white ranger.

"Dang Conner what have you gone through?" Ethan asked watching his friend.

"No clue," Trent replied, "but whatever it is he's definitely going to have to tell us."

"I wouldn't worry about him too much," Jason said shaking his head, "whatever he's been through, well it's up to him to tell us if he wants to."

"And whatever he's gone through I'm sure Zordon made sure it was exactly what he needed to go through," Tommy chuckled as Goldar fell to the ground.

As Goldar hit the ground the White Tigerzord got ready to strike with its sword, slashing through the air only to be parried once again by Goldar's. The two of them stood there, or laid there in Goldar's case, with their swords locked once again, Conner pushing down with all his might.

"This guy's stronger than I thought," Conner grunted, "Saba?"

"Goldar is using the power of the dino thunder gems to make himself stronger," Saba explained, "take away the power source…"

"And he'll begin to weaken," Conner finished with a nod, "and it looks like the Star Shard is on his chest."

The White Tigerzord looked towards Goldar's chest, the glint of the ruby making the presence of the Star Shard clear. Applying more pressure with its sword the White Tigerzord reached forward to grab the Star Shard only to be knocked away as Goldar backhanded the zord's arm. Pushing back Goldar was able to stand as he kept a hold of the White Tigerzord's arm.

"You'll never get your precious powers back not matter how hard you try," Goldar proclaimed pushing the White Tigerzord back.

"Just keep talking," Conner growled, "cause once we're done here I'm throwing your ass back to the time you come from."

The two massive swords clashed, striking their opponent and causing the two to step back before doing it again. Goldar lashed out at the megazord, striking it with the spikes on his wrist and then again and again pushing it back. Inside the cockpit of the White Tigerzord Conner growled as he tried to fight back but every time he attempted a counter attack Goldar would simply prevent it by attacking faster.

"Saba we need to do something," Conner said clenching his fist, "any ideas?"

"A White Tiger Thunderbolt might be enough to knock him back," Saba suggested.

"Right," the white ranger remarked pulling out another orb, "White Tiger Thunderbolt!"

A ball of fire struck Goldar, pushing him back and allowing the White Tigerzord some room to move. With Goldar now distracted Conner swung his fist and his zord did the same, striking him in the same way the warrior was doing just seconds earlier.

"I won't let you win so easily white ranger," Goldar said as he kept his arms up to block, "and your team will be crushed under my feet."

"No…"

Conner swung his arm again, the White Tigerzord swinging past Goldar's defense and hitting him.

"They…"

The zord kicked Goldar before bringing its fist down on his shoulders.

"WON'T!"

The White Tigerzord raised its fist one last time and struck Goldar across his cheek, knocking him to the ground.

"You won't hurt my friends, or my family," Conner huffed as Goldar started to shrink back to normal size.

Tommy, Jason, Trent, and Ethan all ran over to where Hayley said Goldar would be, stopping when they spotted the white ranger kneeling over the back to normal, unconscious warrior and taking something off his chest. Walking over to their leader, Ethan took the gem from Conner's outstretched hand and looked it over.

"So this is…"

"Yeah," Conner replied with a nod, "that's the Star Shard, break that and our Dino Thunder powers will return to us."

"Yeah but how are we going to do that?" Trent questioned, frowning as he looked at the Star Shard, "I doubt that it would be simple to break."

"One problem at a time," Conner said powering down, "I want to get Goldar back to his time first."

"And just how are we going to do that rookie?" Jason asked arching his eyebrow.

"I don't know but there has to be something we can do I doubt that Goldar is going to be out for very long," Conner said shaking his head.

"I'd like to say that we could simply call Wes and Eric to see if they can help but it would be awhile before they could even get here," Tommy mumbled closing his eyes, "we could take him back to the base and lock him up but I feel like that could end badly."

"No joke," Ethan agreed still looking over the Star Shard, "there's no telling if Goldar wouldn't free himself and trash the place."

"Not to mention that we need to do something to block his memory of his time here," Jason added, "could make him mad to see our past selves and know that he lost against us."

"As I told Conner before," Saba said appearing in said person's hand, "you can use the power stored in the Star Shard to send him through time, the morphing grid should correct everything."

"Okay then," Conner said taking the Star Shard back, "how do we do this."

"Just hold it over him and concentrate on the year you want to return him to," Saba explained, Conner doing just that, "you might want to other to help as well."

Without having to be told twice, the others placed their hand over Conner's and concentrated, the shard and Goldar starting to glow. Within seconds Goldar vanished from the street and the group backed up panting at how much energy that took from them.

"Okay….wow that was weird," Trent huffed standing up.

"Yeah," Conner agreed shaking his head quickly, "not the weirdest thing I've been through though."

"And we're going to want to hear all about it," Tommy said pulling him in for a one arm hug, "but why don't we wait till we get home so everyone can hear."

"That sounds good," Conner said smiling, "besides I can really go for something to eat."


	18. Chapter 18

Kira groaned as she felt herself starting to wake up, realizing that she was on a cot instead of on her comfy bed back home. Just as quickly as she questioned that she recalled what had happened her opened her eyes, attempting to sit up only to feel a sharp pain in her stomach as well as a gentle hand pushing her back down onto the cot.

"Whoa there rockstar," she heard coming from next to her, "you need to be careful otherwise those stitches will break and your wound will reopen."

"C-Conner?" Kira stuttered looking up blushing.

Conner stood there grinning down at her, a red button up shirt over his white tank top and a few bandages covering his cheeks and parts of his arms. Kira was certain that if he wasn't wearing a shirt that she would also see some covering his abdomen and chest as well. Overall though it seemed that the red Dino Thunder Ranger, as well as the newest White Tiger ranger, was doing well despite his recent battles.

"Glad to see you're finally up," Conner said helping her sit up slowly, "we were starting to get worried but Dana said you'd be fine."

"What happened?" Kira asked looking up at her leader, "the last thing I remember was that Goldar had stabbed me and was thrashing the others."

"Do you remember anything after that?"

"You appearing in a flash of white and snapping Goldar's sword," she muttered trying to recall the events, "then...nothing."

"I had my fight with Goldar," Conner explained sitting down next to her, "long story short I beat him and we sent him back to his proper timeline."

"So no more Goldar," the yellow ranger asked with a small smile.

"Not in our time at least," Conner chuckled, "we have the Star Shard upstairs, once we destroy it we'll have our powers back, we were just waiting for you to wake up."

Kira nodded and attempted to shift her weight so that she could stand only for another bout of pain to shoot through her body. Conner sighed and shook his head, reaching over to help her up and allowing her to set her weight against him.

"So what are you going to do...about your family situation?" Kira panted as they walked towards the stairs.

"It's already been discussed," Conner muttered, "we're going to talk to my adopted parents about it later but for now I believe the plan is for me to spend weekends with Tommy and Kimberly and the rest of the week I'll be with the McKnights, or some other variation if the McKnights don't approve."

Conner sighed and stopped for a second, Kira looking up at him and noticing the distant expression in his eyes. Reaching out she gently took a hold of his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze to comfort him.

"You going to be okay?"

"...Yeah, I'm just not looking forward to the conversation between the four of them," the red ranger admitted squeezing her hand back, "I have a bad feeling it's all going to come down to what I want to do."

"Well we are eighteen after all," the yellow ranger reminded him, "we're old enough to make our own decisions."

"I just don't want to hurt anyone," Conner replied, "and I feel that if I'm put in on the spot and choose either side I'll hurt the ones I don't choose."

Kira, with a few shaky steps, walked in front of Conner and turned around before pulling him into a hug. The two stood there for a few moments, Conner hugging Kira back and resting his head on her shoulder while the yellow ranger rubbed his back.

"I'm sure whatever you choose will be what's right for everyone jock," Kira promised with a smile, "but right now let's get our powers back."

"Yeah," Conner replied with a grin, "let's."

The two continued up the stairs and into the livingroom, Kimberly walking over and pulling Kira into a soft hug.

"We're glad you're awake Kira," the pink ranger said stepping back, "we were all worried."

"Thanks Kim," Kira replied before looking at everyone else, "and I'm sorry for worrying you all."

"It's fine Kira," Tommy stated from where he was sitting, "the good thing is you're now okay."

"Well for the most part," Dana remarked walking into the room, Carter right behind her, "I still want you to take it easy for awhile okay Kira?"

Kira nodded and then turned towards the table, seeing the Star Shard laying there with Trent and Ethan to the side. Conner and Kira walked over to the table, the younger Dino Thunder members looking at the object holding their powers.

"So how do we break this thing?" Trent asked looking at their red ranger.

"Not sure but we have to think of something," Conner replied picking it up and looking it over, "maybe Saba can help with that."

Holding out his hand Conner summoned his enchanted saber and Kira was able to get her first good look at the weapon.

"So this is Saba?" she asked looking the sword over.

"Indeed I am," Saba replied making Kira yelp in shock, "I'm sorry did I scare you?"

"A-a little," Kira muttered looking away, "I forgot you could talk."

"Saba is there a way to destroy the Star Shard?" Conner asked the saber, turning it to look at the gem.

"Hm...I believe if you feed enough power into it that it should be enough to destroy it," the saber replied, "but it would require a significant amount of energy and it would have to be in the form of a fast strike."

"So how are we going to do that?" Jason asked walking over to them, "last I checked these guys don't have there powers and the dino coins are long gone."

"Not all of them," Conner replied pulling the White Tiger Coin from the morpher around his waist, "we could use this but I don't think it will be enough."

"Unfortunately you're correct Conner," Saba confirmed sadly, "but if the white tiger was joined by the falcon and the crane…"

Conner looked over to his birth parents, both of them looking at each other and then to Saba in shock.

"It...it could work," Tommy muttered thoughtfully, "we never really lost touch with our ninjetti powers."

"It's worth a shot," Kim agreed walking over to her son, "that is if you want my help."

Conner nodded and looked over to Tommy who nodded as well before walking over to the two of them. Setting the Star Shard down Conner held Saba out in front of him and closed his eyes to concentrate.

"White Tiger."

A flash of white surrounded Saba for a second before Conner felt a smaller hand touch his.

"The Crane."

A flash of pink and from the other side Conner felt his father place his hand over the top of his and Kim's.

"The Falcon."

Another flash of white energy and Saba was engulfed in both colors as Tommy and Kimberly stood back and Conner walked over to the table. Flipping Saba so that his blade was pointing up Conner took a deep breath and raised the saber above his head. One swing and the group watched as Saba went through the gem and Conner stepped back, all of them watching as the Star Shard seemed unaffected. A crack appeared a second later and the Star Shard split apart, letting out a variety of glowing energy that circled around it and went to it's respected owner. The five rangers glowed their ranger color and soon the Dino Thunder rangers were standing there fully morphed and in super dino mode. Going back to normal the rangers reached up and took off their helmets, Kimberly smiling and hugging the black ranger who smiled back.

"Well welcome back rangers," Carter grinned looking at Tommy, "and really Tommy, black?"

Tommy laughed as shook his head, knowing full well where this was going.

"Not my choice," he said grinning, "the power chose me, not the other way around."

"I think you're only missing a few more colors," Dana joked, "and I think if any of us see you in pink…"

"Oh don't worry," Kim said smirking, "I already have an army of pinks ready to kick his ass if he dons that color."

Conner laughed, getting pulled into a hug by his birth parents as he noticed Kat pulling out a camera and taking a picture. Looking down the red ranger turned white smiled as he looked at the White Tiger coin then looked at Tommy and Kim before hugging them back, glad that this mission was finally done. Kira found herself in the guest room at Dr. O's house that she had claimed for herself later that day, lounging on the bed and reading a magazine. Flipping through the pages while looking at some really nice guitars she was brought out of her own mind when she heard a knock at the door and looked up to see a grinning Conner poking his head in.

"Hey there rockstar," he said making her smile.

"Hey yourself jock," she replied setting the magazine down, "and pray tell what were you going to do if I wasn't wearing anything?"

"Run for my life," the red ranger admitted before opening the door to show he was holding a laptop and a pizza box, "but in my defense I brought a peace offering."

"Pepperoni?"

"Meat Lover," Conner said setting it down in front of her, "and Batman Begins."

"That's still in the theater how do you have it on your laptop?" Kira asked impressed.

"Well when your father is best friends with one of the most scientific minds on the century," Conner explained sitting down, "i.e. Billy Cranston, you find that if you ask really nicely he might just get you a copy."

"Impressive," the yellow ranger remarked with a nod, "so pizza and a movie…"

"We never had a chance to go on our date," Conner answered smiling softly, "and yes I do consider this a date."

"Do you really?" she challenged, "and why's that?"

Conner chuckled and moved so that he was resting against the wall, Kira moving carefully to do the same.

"Kira we're from two different social groups," Conner said taking a hold of her hand, "but there are a few things of which I am certain the first of which is that once we became a team I can't imagine fighting without you."

"And secondly?" Kira asked leaning against him.

"...I can't lose you."

Kira looked up in shock at his proclamation seeing him looking more serious than she's ever seen him before. Shaking his head Conner gave her hand a small squeeze before continuing.

"When I was on Earth-2, when I was fighting Lord Zedd over there, you were my driving force," he explained looking down at her, "I wanted to get back to you, and when I thought I lost you I wanted nothing more than to kill Goldar."

"Conner…"

Kira reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand, making him look at her before leaning up and kissing him. The two stayed that way for a moment, enjoying the embrace of their companion before breaking the kiss and looking into each other's eyes.

"I don't know what you went through over there jock," Kira whispered resting her head against his chest, "but I'm here, I'm okay, and I'm not going anywhere."

Conner smiled and wrapped his arm around her before opening his laptop.

"Well it might be a little later then we thought," he said looking down at her, "but shall we start our date?"

Kira smiled and nodded, adjusting herself so she could easily reach the pizza and watch the movie while still resting against her date's chest. Walking down the hallway Kim was about to go into Kira's second bedroom to check on her when she saw her son and said girl resting against each other on the bed, a box of pizza mostly empty and the end credits of a movie playing on the laptop. The two younger rangers however were currently sleeping against each other. Smiling she walked in and picked up a spare blanket, draping it over them and turning off the lights before closing the door behind her.

"Good night you two," She whispered as she looked back at them, "and Conner you better treat her right."

 _Tommy groaned as he hit the ground the sound of metal foot falls making him look up to see King Mondo standing above him. Looking over to the side he saw his friends, both from the original team and from the Zeo team, fighting off the Machine Empire with little to no effect._

" _I've been waiting for this for a long time Zeo V," Mondo stated looking down at him, "and now it's time for my revenge against you and your team for destroying my empire!"_

" _Tommy get out of there!" Jason yelled from behind him, Prince Gasket holding him back._

" _Tommy!" Kim called out as she fought off some Cogs._

" _Your friends won't be able to help you Tommy," Mondo told him, sounding almost smug, "but rest assure that once I'm done with you they'll be joining soon after."_

 _Before Mondo could make the finishing blow though an explosion caught him off guard and through the smoke came the familiar appearance that struck fear in the program of the Machine Empire._

" _Sorry Mondo."_

 _Zeo V walked out of the smoke and dust, directing his gaze towards the Machine King._

" _But I'm going to have to stop you right there."_

Conner woke with a start looking around and finding that he was laying on the bed in the room that Kira used while they were there. Looking to his side he saw the yellow ranger laying next to him, Kira not having woken despite Conner's sudden movement. Panting the red ranger moved so that he was sitting up instead of laying down and ran his hand through his hair as he recalled the dream.

"What was that about?"

A/N: The story to continue in A Different Shade of Red. When that is to hit the web is still unknown to me but hopefully it should be soon.


End file.
